Jungle
by IACB
Summary: "Un jour, j'allumerai ma télévision et je te verrai apparaître à l'écran en smoking bleu nuit, un micro dans la main gauche et un trophée dans la main droite, et ce jour là, je dirai : j'ai connu cet homme." - UA & Surprise.


**OS n°7 :** Jungle

 **Thème donné par :** Marie-Charlotte L.

 **Consignes à respecter :** UA **x** Draco avec ou sans pairing **x** Doit relater ce qui se passe dans sa tête à un moment donné de sa vie **x** 1000 mots.

 **Rating :** T

 **Note :** Ok alors **trois choses cruciales** :

 **1)** J'ai légèrement pété un câble, je plaide coupable. Au lieu de m'en tenir à la règle des 1000 mots, on se retrouve avec un **texte dépassant la barre des 20 000 mots**. L'histoire est centrée sur Draco et est parsemée de flashbacks qui aideront à comprendre un peu qui il est, où est-ce qu'il se situe, donc j'espère que tout cela formera un ensemble cohérent à vos yeux.

 **2)** Point le plus divergent de cet OS : **dans cette histoire, Hermione Granger est Noire**. L'inspiration m'est venue de l'actrice afro-britannique qui a été désignée pour jouer Hermione dans la pièce de théâtre "Harry Potter  & The Cursed Child", choix qui a provoqué une énorme polémique il y a deux semaines. Elle m'est également venue du tweet de J. K. Rowling affirmant qu'elle n'avait laissé absolument aucune indication concernant la couleur de peau d'Hermione et que celle-ci pouvait parfaitement être Noire, cela n'avait aucune incidence réelle sur la trame. Alors je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas tenter cela ? Un peu de changement ne fait jamais de mal.

 **3)** Last but not least : **cet OS est une sorte de gigantesque hommage à Drake** , haha. C'est en regardant son court-métrage « Jungle » que l'atmosphère de cette fanfiction s'est doucement installée dans mon esprit et **c'est autour de sa chanson « Jungle » que s'est construite l'histoire toute entière**.

 **Sur ce, je vous libère et vous laisse à votre lecture ! xo.**

* * *

Affalé sur l'un des sofas en cuir rubis du lobby, Draco patiente. Son portable est dans sa main, son fil d'actualité Instagram affiché à l'écran, et il fait défiler le tout d'un glissement de pouce paresseux du haut vers le bas. La moue boudeuse de Pansy sur la prochaine couverture de _Dazed & Confused_, les jambes interminables de Daphné bronzant sous le soleil brûlant de Cabo, le sourire à fossettes de Théo debout sur un balcon surplombant tout l'Upper East Side, la fraise que Marcus tend vers les lèvres entrouvertes de sa énième copine mannequin, sa propre silhouette en costard bleu nuit sur le tapis rouge des Brit Awards... toutes ces photos se fondent les unes aux autres, se mélangent pour ne plus former qu'un ensemble de mouvements colorés indistincts et fades aux yeux de Draco. Tout perd un peu plus de sa saveur chaque jour. Il s'apprête à quitter l'application, approche son doigt de la petite croix mais, juste au moment de cliquer, un cliché capture son attention.

Posté la veille au soir sur le compte "HJG_89", il fige le portrait d'une Hermione riant à gorge déployée, ses paupières plissées, sa main reposant sur son thorax. Ses cheveux sont au naturel, d'innombrables frisottis noir jais s'épanouissant de tous côtés, le double de leur volume quelques années plus tôt, et Draco se laisse distraire par cela. Ainsi que par sa nuque exposée, tendue vers l'arrière. Par ses mains, toujours aussi délicates. Par ses long doigts fins. Par cette bague ornant son annulaire. Le filtre noir et blanc de la photo n'atténue en rien l'éclat du petit diamant qui la surmonte.

Draco ferme l'application et éteint son écran.

« Votre voiture est avancée, Monsieur Malfoy. » lui annonce au même moment une employée du _Four Seasons_.

« Merci. » répond-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Il la regarde s'éloigner sans ciller, comme bloqué dans un état second, puis plonge sa tête entre ses mains et espère s'y noyer.

* * *

 _« Ok... je... attendez. » bredouilla Draco._

 _Sous la lumière crue et vacillante des néons de la minuscule épicerie, le blond palpait frénétiquement ses poches de blouson, guettant un quelconque bruit de tintement. Devant lui, la vendeuse se tenait toujours droite comme un piquet derrière le comptoir, ses yeux rivés sur lui. Dieu bénisse sa patience._

 _« Ne bougez pas. » insista-t-il._

 _« Où voulez-vous que j'aille ? » répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac._

 _« Qui sait ? Vous pourriez vous faire soudainement happer par une soucoupe volante. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'une soucoupe volante viendrait faire ici, à Manchester ? »_

 _« Peut-être avaient-ils prévu de se rendre sur Saturne au départ mais que leur GPS s'est cassé en cours de route. »_

 _Cela réussit à décrocher à la vendeuse un petit rire bref et discret. Elle se ressaisit la seconde suivante, cependant, et pendant ce temps, Draco continuait toujours à fouiller ses différentes poches, de plus en plus anxieux._

 _« J'étais pourtant sûr que... qu'en sortant de chez moi, j'avais pris... bon sang mais c'est pas possible... » soufflait-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose._

 _« Prenez votre temps. Il n'y a jamais foule le jeudi soir donc vous avez de la chance. » lui assura l'employée._

 _« J'ai bien choisi mon moment pour être pauvre, alors. » marmonna Draco avant de hausser soudainement des sourcils, un grand sourire victorieux aux lèvres : « Aha ! »_

 _L'instant d'après, sa paume claquait contre la surface de la caisse, y déposant en vrac de la petite monnaie, quelques boutons de chemises dépareillés, un emballage de Mentos et trois tickets de bus usagés._

 _« ...bon. » constata-t-il par lui-même._

 _La vendeuse fronça légèrement du nez, sceptique. Une de ses mèches noires s'échappa de son chignon serré pour pendre le long de sa tempe et elle vint la coincer aussitôt derrière son oreille d'un geste rapide et machinal._

 _« Je ne crois pas que... » commença-t-elle prudemment avant de dodeliner de la tête puis se résigner à compter les pièces une à une. Des résidus de verni bleu nuit subsistaient encore sur l'ongle de son index. « Il n'y a pas totalement le compte. »_

 _« Combien est-ce qu'il reste ? » voulut savoir Draco._

 _« 1, 89 £. »_

 _Malfoy hocha lentement la tête, ses méninges fonctionnant à toutes vitesses. Ses yeux passèrent en revue les cinq articles premier prix posés sur le tapis roulant noir – du café moulu, un paquet de rasoirs, un carré de savon, un tube de dentifrice et des pâtes –pour en venir à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait se débarrasser d'aucun des cinq. Ces produits étaient la base même de sa survie quotidienne._

 _« Quelle est votre chanson préférée ? »_

 _La jeune femme haussa des sourcils, prise de court._

 _« ...pardon ? »_

 _« Quelle est votre chanson préférée ? » répéta Draco._

 _Il observa un mélange de doute, de surprise et d'amusement passer dans les yeux de la jeune femme. De très jolis yeux en amande, soit dit en passant. Le faible éclairage des lieux ne rendaient pas justice à la teinte brune claire de ses iris._

 _« Hum,_ "Rolling Stone" _... de The Weeknd ? » finit-elle par répondre._

 _« C'est une question ? » ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner Draco._

 _« Non. » répondit-elle immédiatement avant de se racler la gorge puis répéter d'une voix beaucoup plus assurée : «_ "Rolling Stone" _de The Weeknd. »_

 _« Ok. Alors voici ce que je vous propose... Hermione ? » lut-il en pointant son badge du doigt avant de lui tendre la main. « Draco, enchanté. » se présenta-t-il sur le tas et la jeune femme accepta sa poigne, l'air aussi perdue que divertie. « Donc voici que je vous propose : je vais prendre ma guitare dans la voiture – l'espèce de gros pick-up gris infâme que vous apercevez par la fenêtre, juste ici – et je reviens pour vous interpréter cette chanson comme monnaie d'échange pour ces 1,89 £ restants. A vous de déterminer par la suite si cette interprétation vous aura convaincu ou non. »_

 _Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent légèrement et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue tout en secouant la tête à la négative._

 _« Je, hum, non. C'est impossible. » refusa-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas laisser un client partir sans payer. »_

 _« Je sais bien, mais... »_

 _« Mon boss me fait confiance. S'il apprend que je vous ai laissé partir comme ça, il ne sera vraiment pas content. » avança-t-elle, un soupçon d'angoisse dans la voix._

 _« Faisons juste le test, Hermione. » insista une dernière fois Draco. « Juste une fois. »_

 _L'emploi de son prénom parvint apparemment à faire pencher la balance de son côté et le blond la regarda pincer des lèvres – de très jolies lèvres, d'ailleurs, peu maquillées mais pulpeuses et finement ourlées – gardant le reste de ses protestations dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle finit par hausser des épaules, résignée, et Draco piqua un véritable sprint jusqu'à sa voiture la seconde suivante._

 _Elle était dans le bazar le plus total, chaussures, magazines, CD et paquets de clopes vides gisant sur le sol en moquette. Le blond ouvrit à la voilée sa portière arrière pour y récupérer la guitare offerte par sa mère le jour de ses treize ans puis retourna au trot dans l'épicerie sans prendre la peine de verrouiller son pick-up. Derrière le comptoir, Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, comme mise sur pause. Elle l'observa silencieusement positionner sa guitare entre ses bras, glisser sa hanse derrière son dos, accorder rapidement l'instrument puis gratter les premiers accords. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il gratte le dernier, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne soit plus qu'un simple chuchotement, son regard ne le quitta une seule seconde._

 _« Alors ? » demanda-t-il, un peu essoufflé, une fois la chanson terminée._

 _Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais mit quelques secondes à répondre, comme se remettant lentement de la scène qui venait de se produire._

 _« C'était... wow. Je... vous avez une belle voix. Vraiment. Très belle. » commenta-t-elle, l'air assez ébahie._

 _« Suffisamment belle pour vous convaincre ? » poussa Draco, sourire Colgate aux lèvres._

 _Hermione l'analysa longuement, pesant mentalement le pour et le contre. Sa bouche était fermée mais Draco suivit le relief de sa langue lorsqu'elle passa pensivement sur le devant de sa mâchoire, accompagnant ses réflexions. La jeune vendeuse vérifia ensuite les alentours d'un regard circulaire et méticuleux, bloqua quelques secondes sur la petite caméra de sécurité qui faisait l'angle du plafond mais attrapa tout de même un sachet plastique pour y glisser l'intégralité des articles posés devant elle à la vitesse de la lumière._

 _« Tenez. » lui dit-elle d'un ton pressé en lui fourrant presque le colis dans les bras. « Vous n'avez jamais mis les pieds ici et je ne vous ai jamais vu. »_

 _Draco attrapa en toute hâte ses courses mais garda brièvement la main tendue d'Hermione pour lui en embrasser le dos, la pression légère de ses lèvres contre sur sa peau chocolat en guise de remerciement silencieux. Il récolta un roulement d'yeux en retour suivit par un petit « allez, allez » en direction de la sortie. Il récolta un demi-sourire aussi. Et lorsqu'en revenant chez lui, Draco vida le contenu du sac sur la table à manger de son misérable petit studio, un paquet de biscuits supplémentaire fourré à la fraise tomba à la suite de ses cinq articles._

* * *

« ...Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Monsieur Malfoy, est-ce que vous m'... »

Lorsque Draco se redresse, c'est d'un seul coup, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Quoi ? » aboie-t-il, féroce.

L'hôtesse sursaute mais regagne rapidement sa contenance, ses mains religieusement croisées derrière sa jupe d'uniforme bleue.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner une nouvelle fois mais votre voiture est... »

« Avancée, je sais. Vous me l'avez dit à peine cinq minutes plus tôt. »

La jeune femme hoche légèrement la tête, ses traits crispés, et Draco soupire. Laissez-le deviner : il s'est encore une fois comporté comme le plus parfait des connards, c'est ça ?

« Désolé. » s'excuse-t-il en passant sa paume sur sa figure. « C'est juste... une journée de merde. »

Lorsque l'hôtesse opine à nouveau, c'est l'air un peu moins remontée, une lueur quelque peu compréhensive dans ses yeux.

« Voulez-vous que je demande à votre chauffeur de patienter un instant ? »

« S'il-vous-plaît. »

Il soupire à nouveau, glisse sa main dans ses cheveux puis soudain, se fige. Relève la tête. Se concentre sur la chanson que diffuse à bas volume les enceintes du lobby.

« Excusez-moi ! » interpelle-t-il de loin l'hôtesse qui s'éloigne.

La jeune femme se retourne immédiatement et revient sur ses pas, son sourire accueillant intact sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, Monsieur Malfoy ? Désiriez-vous autre chose ? »

« Est-ce que ce serait possible d'augmenter le son ? » demande-t-il d'une voix urgente. « Juste pour cette fois. Juste pour cette chanson. »

« Tout de suite, Monsieur. »

Et quinze secondes plus tard, la voix qu'il guette s'élève en écho dans la vaste pièce circulaire, entonnant d'un timbre aigu et angélique :

« ...Until you're used to my face, and my mystery fades, I've got you. »

* * *

 _Il tombait du ciel une pluie torrentielle digne d'un milieu de mois de Mars. Sur le pare-brise du pick-up, les essuie-glaces s'activaient à balayer les gouttes d'eau d'un va-et-viens mécanique incessant. La vue du dehors demeurait toujours floue, cependant, de petits points de lumières disparates illuminant le tableau nocturne de ce lundi soir. La voiture de Draco progressa jusqu'au niveau de l'abribus situé à cinquante mètres de là puis le blond se pencha vers la portière passager pour baisser manuellement la vitre._

 _« Hey ! » cria-t-il pour se faire entendre par-dessus la pluie._

 _Peine perdue ; Hermione avait ses écouteurs coincés dans les oreilles. Et, la connaissant, le volume à fond avait dû être poussé au maximum. Adossée contre le petit panneau des horaires de bus, elle lisait un bouquin à la couverture colorée et s'apprêtait à en tourner la page de ses doigts gantés._

 _« Hermione ! » essaya une seconde fois Draco en accompagnant cette fois-ci son interjection de grands gestes. « Ouh-ouh ? »_

 _La tête de la jeune femme se redressa au ralentis et, les yeux écarquillés, elle ôta un de ses écouteurs._

 _« Draco.. ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama-t-elle, une expression de surprise totale revêtant sa figure._

 _« Je passais dans le coin. » répondit-il et il haussa des épaules, faussement nonchalant._

 _« Tu passais dans le coin. » ricana Hermione, un de ses sourcils haussés._

 _Elle se moquait souvent de lui, c'était un fait. Mais Draco savait à présent reconnaître la note affectueuse qui se cachait derrière ses différentes intonations narquoises._

 _« Quoi, ce n'est pas assez crédible ? » sourit-il, démasqué._

 _« Pas le moins du monde. »_

 _Elle calqua son sourire, la pigmentation foncée de sa peau faisant ressortir la blancheur éclatante de ses dents, et dans sa cage thoracique, le cœur de Draco fit un triple looping._

 _« Est-ce que je peux au moins te déposer quelque part ? » tenta-t-il._

 _« Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas en profiter pour me kidnapper ? » l'interrogea-t-elle du tac au tac._

 _« Oh, wow, tu m'as démasqué. » roula des yeux Draco. « J'avais justement préparé la corde et la bouteille de chloroforme sur le siège arrière. »_

 _Le rire d'Hermione fut instantané, se répercutant en écho dans le silence de la nuit. Et c'était con, vraiment, mais rien qu'à l'entente de ce son énergique et cristallin, Draco avait l'impression d'avoir marqué cent points d'affilée._

 _Après s'être calmée, Hermione baissa les yeux sur son manteau à moitié baptisé par la pluie et esquissa une moue sceptique._

 _« Je vais tremper tes sièges et tu vas me détester. » lui assura-t-elle._

 _« Hermione, est-ce que tu as bien vu l'état de cette bagnole ? Elle ressemble déjà une épave mourante tout droit sortie de la casse alors ce n'est vraiment pas un peu d'eau de pluie qui aggravera son cas. »_

 _Après un dodelinement de tête d'abdication, Hermione enfonça sa capuche sur sa tête et traversa la chaussée à toute vitesse sous la tempête._

 _« Ouvre, ouvre ! » s'écria-t-elle en tambourinant sur la portière passager verrouillée du pick-up._

 _Dans un rire, Draco se contorsionna pour débloquer le bouton de sécurité et Hermione s'engouffra aussitôt dans le véhicule, aussi essoufflée qu'hilare. Hilarité qui fut de courte durée, cependant, car à l'instant où elle abaissa sa capuche pour constater l'état de ses cheveux, un minuscule cri d'horreur lui échappa._

 _« Oh mon Dieu... » souffla-t-elle en observant sa tête à la lumière du rétroviseur intérieur. « Quel carnage. »_

 _Draco la regarda passer ses longs doigts dans sa chevelure imbibée d'eau, étirer les milliards de petites boucles noir jais repliées sur elles-mêmes, démêler les éventuels nœuds bloquant la libre progression de ses phalanges, vérifier l'état des pointes. Il ne voyait de carnage absolument nulle part, personnellement, bien au contraire. Les cheveux d'Hermione avaient toujours été à ses yeux un objet de fascination pure._

 _Elle pouvait tout faire avec. Absolument tout. Draco l'avait déjà vu arborer de longues tresses lui descendant jusqu'au bas du dos, une afro ultra courte frisant de partout, un brushing faisant tomber ses cheveux jusqu'au milieu de ses épaules, des nattes collées en style écaille, des twists à reflets mauve, de nouvelles tresses couleur grenat, des extensions acajou... le tout en l'espace de trois petits mois. Draco ne savait pas comment elle s'y prenait ni quel genre de super-pouvoirs capillaires cette fille possédait mais ce qui était certain, c'était que sa versatilité capillaire forçait l'admiration._

 _« Ça ne m'a pas l'air si catastrophique que ça. » lui fit-il savoir._

 _« Tu dis ça maintenant mais attends un peu qu'ils sèchent et se mettent à se rebeller contre mon peigne, je suis sûre que ton discours changera drastiquement à ce moment là. Si seulement tu savais le nombre de crèmes à appliquer, de masques à laisser reposer, de soins à laisser imprégner, de pommades à badigeonner, sprays hydratants hors de prix à acheter, de... »_

 _« Je peux toucher ? »_

 _La question s'était échappée des lèvres de Draco sans l'aval de son cerveau, chose dont il fut le premier surpris. Hermione s'interrompit net dans ses déblatérations pour tourner la tête en direction de son voisin._

 _« Tes cheveux. » précisa-t-il alors, ce qui était extrêmement stupide car elle avait évidemment compris la toute première fois qu'il lui avait demandé. Mais que voulez-vous ? Il voulait vraiment, vraiment les toucher, ces cheveux. « Je peux ? »_

 _« Si je te dis non, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » voulut savoir Hermione, curieuse._

 _« Je te poursuivrai en justice en soutenant que, pour une fervente défenseure des droits de l'Homme comme toi, me refuser cette faveur serait commettre une injustice flagrante et irréparable, surtout si l'on tient compte du nombre de fois où je t'ai laissée tripoter mes pauvres cheveux pendant plus de cinq minutes. »_

 _« Mais c'est parce qu'ils sont blonds ! Ils sont si blonds, ces cheveux, Draco ! » pépia sa voisine, de véritables étoiles d'émerveillement dansant dans ses yeux._

 _Elle tendit instinctivement son bras vers lui et au contact de ses doigts contre son cuir chevelu, Malfoy se retint in-extremis de fermer les yeux puis ronronner._

 _« Ils ne sont même pas blonds, en fait. » commentait pensivement la voix d'Hermione. « Ils sont blond peroxydé. Presque blanc. » Elle coinça une mèche pour l'enrouler autour de son annulaire. « On dirait de l'or. »_

 _« Si tu me rases les cheveux et que tu les vends, peut-être que tu réussiras à amasser une petite fortune. » suggéra Draco, un rictus aux lèvres et les paupières déjà mi-closes – il était resté éveillé jusqu'à quatre heures pour terminer une ébauche de chanson sur sa guitare et s'était réveillé six minutes avant le début de son module de média, ce matin. « Tu pourras t'offrir un petit tour d'Europe gratis avec. »_

 _« Mmh, et moi qui ai toujours rêvé de visiter Oslo. »_

 _« 'tombe bien, j'y ai grandi. » laissa-t-il échapper._

 _Sa torpeur ensommeillée se dissipa à la seconde où il réalisa ce que venait de prononcer sa bouche. Mais trop tard. Les doigts d'Hermione avait déjà ralenti leur mouvement dans sa chevelure et ses méninges devaient s'être mises à tourner à une vitesse folle. Draco pouvait presque en entendre les rouages._

 _« Tu as grandi en Norvège ? » demanda-t-elle lentement, prudemment._

 _Draco haussa des épaules._

 _« Ouais. » répondit-il sans rien élaborer._

 _Il se redressa et croisa au passage le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser des questions, de combler les nombreuses zones d'ombre à son sujet et de le cerner pour de bon. Il le savait. Elle était une fille curieuse et lui, un garçon secret. Chaque fois qu'il laissait filtrer une petite information par erreur, elle s'empressait de la récolter pour la conserver en lieu sûr et la ressortir en temps voulu. Mais Hermione était également une fille intelligente. Très intelligente. Et elle savait lorsqu'il était préférable de changer de sujet plutôt que d'insister._

 _« J'habite tout au bout de Palatine Road, dans le quartier de Didsbury. Tu vois un peu où c'est ? » lui demanda-t-elle après quatre longues secondes de silence._

 _Draco opina puis redémarra sa voiture d'un tour de clé. Tandis qu'ils rejoignaient l'autoroute principale de Manchester, Hermione remédia à l'absence de conversation en allumant la radio et fit défiler les différentes stations une à une, coupant un premier présentateur au milieu d'un « Je suis intensément séduit... » pour en tomber sur un autre qui prononçait « ...par le désastre de la crise économique ». Le fou rire instantané qui les prit détendit aussitôt l'atmosphère. Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un échange continu de joutes verbales sur un fond sonore de Kate Bush ou Skepta, selon l'humeur musicale de l'animateur radio déblatérant dans les enceintes. Le pick-up de Draco parvint aux pieds d'un imposant portail vingt minutes plus tard._

 _« C'est ici ? » s'assura Draco en éteignant les phares._

 _Hermione hocha la tête mais ne fit aucun geste pour ôter sa ceinture ou quitter le véhicule. Au lieu de ça, son index tapa silencieusement la mesure sur sa cuisse au rythme des toutes dernières percussions de_ "High Street" _. Puis, lorsque la voix du chroniqueur prit à nouveau d'assaut les ondes, elle baissa le son et se tourna la tête vers Draco qui la fixait déjà._

 _« Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein, pour tout à l'heure ? »_

 _La seule lumière empêchant la voiture d'être plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale était celle des réverbères du dehors mais, malgré cela, Draco parvint à distinguer avec netteté les traits soucieux de sa voisine._

 _« Du tout. » lui assura-t-il._

 _« Je suis... je sais que je suis, comme dire... j'ai cette curiosité naturelle – maladive – qui peut sembler parfois... enfin, ce n'est pas un défaut mais ce n'est pas une qualité non plus et quelques fois... par certaines occasions, elle peut être interprétée comme, hum, comme quelque chose d'assez... »_

 _« Hey. » l'interrompit Draco, emprisonnant son menton dans sa main pour l'inciter à relever les yeux vers lui. « J'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas, Hermione. Il n'y a absolument aucun problème. »_

 _La jeune fille relâcha alors une longue expiration, ses épaules toujours un peu crispée._

 _« Ok. » finit-elle par acquiescer. « Ok mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais que tu as... que tu ne parles pas de certaines choses et c'est tout à fait... il n'y a aucun problème. C'est ton droit le plus total. Je ne veux surtout pas te presser ou te forcer ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre là. Tu es entièrement... »_

 _Draco l'embrassa._

* * *

Dehors, il fait froid et les gens hurlent. Le staff du _Four Seasons_ s'improvise garde du corps, escortant Draco parmi la foule de fans déchaînés qui poussent, crient et tendent leurs bras vers lui, espérant effleurer son manteau, toucher sa peau, ravir un morceau de lui à ramener en trophée chez eux. Des portables lui sont braqués au visage, brusquement et sans aucune gêne, une rafale de clichés flous pris à la va-vite par de parfaits inconnus, et il y a des "je t'aime, Draco" qui fusent de tous côtés, agrémentés de flashs aveuglants et cliquetis rapides d'appareils photos.

« Par ici, Rockstar ! » l'interpelle la horde de photographes. « Pense à ton Grammy et donne-nous ton plus beau sourire ! »

Malmené comme une poupée de chiffon, Draco se laisse faire, se laisse aller, ferme les yeux. Attend que tout cela cesse. Alfred le cueille en fin de course et l'entraîne d'une poigne précautionneuse mais ferme jusqu'à la portière entrouverte du fourgon.

« On y est presque, Monsieur. » l'encourage-t-il avant de crier "poussez-vous de là, un peu plus à gauche, libérez la voie, bon sang" et en revenir à Draco pour lui répéter : « On y est presque. »

Et c'est aussi ce que se répète Draco, constamment. Jour après jour.

On y est presque.

On y est presque.

* * *

 _Draco entama le dernier couplet de_ Outsiders _, sa voix grave, légèrement rauque sur les bords, se répercutant dans l'ensemble des locaux en poutres et bois du Trois Balais. Il fit durer la toute dernière note une poignée de secondes de plus que d'accoutumée, l'accompagnant de petits accords de guitare et d'inflexions vocales souples ici et là, puis il se leva de son tabouret pour attraper son micro._

 _« Merci beaucoup à tous pour votre attention. J'espère que vos oreilles ont apprécié ce qu'elles ont entendu. C'était Draco Malfoy, pour vous servir. » clôtura-t-il avec un petit sourire._

 _Il mima un second « merci » sous les quelques petits applaudissements puis quitta l'estrade, sa guitare à la main. Son regard scinda la foule à la recherche d'une longue chevelure tressée ou d'une paire d'yeux marrons espiègles mais ne trouva ni l'un, ni l'autre. Bougon, le blond se dirigea vers le bar pour se hisser sur l'une des chaises hautes. Harry le trouva aussitôt._

 _« Qu'est-ce que la Rockstar désire, ce soir ? » lui demanda-t-il, essuyant entre ses mains une choppe à l'aide d'un chiffon carrelé._

 _"Rockstar" était un surnom sarcastique que lui avait affublé Potter dès la première seconde où Hermione les avait présenté l'un à l'autre, lors de la célébration de ses vingt-ans au Trois Balais. Ce jour là, Draco et lui avaient failli s'arracher mutuellement les amygdales à mains nues tant le courant n'était pas passé. Et pourtant, quatre mois plus tard, le voici qui venait interpréter ses chansons deux soirs par semaine dans l'établissement de Potter puis prendre un coup au bar juste après avec lui. C'était presque devenu un rituel._

 _« Pur Feu double. » marmonna-t-il tout en caressant distraitement sa guitare comme s'il s'agissait de son enfant._

 _« Comme ça, d'entrée de jeu ? » s'étonna Harry, son haussement de sourcils plissant la cicatrice géométrique de son front. « Même pas une petite Bièraubeurre pour commencer ? »_

 _« Nope. » refusa Draco. « Mauvaise soirée. »_

 _« Ah... » comprit Harry en entamant la confection de son breuvage alcoolisé. « C'est vrai que... bon. Ce n'était pas ton meilleur public, aujourd'hui. »_

 _« On peut dire ça comme ça. »_

 _Ce n'était jamais vraiment son meilleur public, de toutes les façons. L'ambiance était minimale, le public était souvent désintéressé, sa voix masquait une bonne poignée de soupirs, rires, bâillement et il en passait. Certains soirs, Draco rentrait chez lui si découragé qu'il était réellement tenté par l'idée de tout envoyer valser. De tout arrêter puis passer à autre chose. Mais il posait les yeux sur ses partitions éparpillées au sol, sur les centaines de carnets noircis depuis ses treize ans et témoins de ses multiples tentatives de mettre un mot sur une émotion, sur la légion de gobelets de café noir entassés qui l'aidaient à poursuivre sa muse jusqu'à la fin de la nuit, sur cette poignée unique de chansons qui lui donnait l'impression de toucher son but du bout des doigts, d'accomplir ce pour quoi il était destiné... et il se disait : non. Hors de question d'abandonner._

 _C'était également ce que lui faisait continuellement promettre Hermione. La même Hermione qui lui avait assuré venir le voir jouer, ce soir. Elle le lui avait annoncé par texto, agrémentant sa nouvelle d'une farandole de smileys à tête de panda, et mine de rien, cela l'avait aidé à tenir jusqu'au bout du concert sans céder à l'envie de se casser à chaque nouveau bâillement sonore. Mais le voici qui avait quitté la scène depuis près d'un quart d'heure déjà et point d'Hermione en vue. Elle avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuses. Une très, très bonne excuse. Sur ces ruminements mentaux, Draco leva son verre de Pur Feu pour le descendre cul sec et en commander immédiatement un autre._

 _Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans un flou artistique visuel total. Un balai de figures, de voix, de mouvements et d'ébauches de conversations sans intérêt ni but. Deux filles essayèrent de le draguer, une blonde et une brune, faisant papillonner leurs cils surchargés de mascara et se collant à lui comme s'il était de leur devoir de vérifier sa température corporelle. Un mec tenta également de l'aborder, ses grands yeux bleus fixés le trois-quart du temps sur ses lèvres, et Draco s'excusa en plein milieu de phrase pour sortir et respirer un peu._

 _L'air du dehors était juste assez doux pour un début de printemps mais suffisamment frais pour honorer la réputation nordique de la météo anglaise. S'adossant contre la façade en briques rouges du bar, Draco extirpa son paquet de clopes froissé de sa poche arrière de jean et en sortit une cigarette complètement tordue. Après un rapide examen de la tige blanche suivi d'un haussement d'épaules négligeant, le blond la percha tout de même entre ses lèvres pour l'allumer._

 _« BOUH ! »_

 _Draco sursauta, la fumée de sa sixième taffe empruntant un chemin non-autorisé dans ses voies respiratoires, et manqua de mourir étouffé sur le pavé._

 _« Bordel de merde, Hermione. » pesta-t-il d'une voix étranglée._

 _Il tenta de réguler tant bien que mal son souffle puis jeta un regard noir d'encre en direction de sa copine qui s'esclaffait, fort. Le rire d'Hermione pouvait guérir un sourd._

 _« Je t'ai fait peur ? Oh, pauvre petite âme. » plaisanta-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe de ses tennis pour lui pincer gentiment les joues._

 _Draco bougea la tête, feignant de fuir son toucher._

 _« Où t'étais ? »_

 _« A l'épicerie. Mon oncle s'est totalement emmêlé les pinceaux dans son registre de comptabilité mensuel donc il a fallu que je lui donne un coup de main. Très franchement, un tel problème ne se serait jamais produit s'il acceptait de tout faire par le biais d'un logiciel d'algorithme informatique plutôt que d'effectuer le boulot à la main. Parce qu'à la moindre petite inattention, hop ! Une erreur. Et une autre. Puis une autre encore. Bientôt, c'est tout un carnet de comptabilité qui est faussé. Mais il ne m'écoute jamais donc... » soupira Hermione en haussant des épaules. « Mais tu as lu mon texto, non ? »_

 _« Quel texto ? » fronça des sourcils Draco avant d'extirper son portable de sa poche._

 _« ...tu n'as pas lu mon texto. » conclut-elle en apercevant de loin la notification de son message clignoter à l'écran._

 _« Si, à l'instant. » répliqua Draco par pure volonté d'avoir le dernier mot. « Pourquoi t'embêtes-tu même encore à travailler dans cette fichue épicerie ? C'est un boulot de merde, ça te bouffe l'intégralité ton temps, ça ne te rapporte pas une seule once de fric. Pas comme si tu en avais besoin, de toutes les façons. Alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes ? »_

 _Hermione plissa des yeux, sa tête penchée légèrement de côté, dans cette posture d'analyse silencieuse qui lui était propre. Ses tresses avaient été ramenées en un chignon sur le sommet de son crâne et si elles semblaient noires à première vue, on leur découvrait de doux reflets bleus une fois exposées à la lumière. Draco avait envie de lui dire de se les détacher, de les laisser courir sur ses épaules et balayer son dos parce qu'il était fasciné par leur longueur et qu'il aimait quelques fois jouer avec, y passer ses doigts, les natter. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui demander maintenant. Surtout pas lorsqu'elle le fixait avec cette figure froidement neutre et ce regard orageux._

 _« J'aidais mon oncle avant de te connaître, j'aide mon oncle maintenant que je te connais et je continuerai à l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin de moi. Que cela te plaise ou non, Draco, je n'en ai absolument rien à faire. » asséna-t-elle glacialement. « Et non, ça ne me ''bouffe'' pas l'intégralité de mon temps. » continua-t-elle en mimant manuellement les guillemets, la petite bague verte que Draco lui avait remporté à la fête foraine de Bristol encerclant toujours son pouce. « Jusqu'ici, je suis parvenue à bosser trois après-midi par semaine, continuer mes cours de danse, valider mes semestres avec mention et t'embrasser six matins sur sept sans aucun problème. »_

 _Ne trouvant rien d'intelligent à répondre, Draco ne se contenta que de hausser les épaules et s'enfoncer un peu plus encore dans sa bouderie. Il changea de position d'appui contre le mur de sorte à faire face à la rue plutôt qu'à Hermione puis repêcha son paquet de Marlboro de sa poche de blouson. Une seule et unique cigarette y restait. Grand seigneur, le blond consentit à abréger ses souffrances en lui embrasant l'extrémité à l'aide de sa flamme de briquet._

 _« Fumer tue. »_

 _Malfoy roula des yeux._

 _« Respirer aussi. » répliqua-t-il._

 _« Faux. »_

 _« Vrai. »_

 _Hermione apparut à nouveau devant lui lorsqu'il ajouta :_

 _« Il existe une théorie scientifique selon laquelle les particules présentes dans l'oxygène que nous inspirons chaque jour contribuent à provoquer le vieillissement et la détérioration de notre organisme un peu plus chaque jour jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. »_

 _« Donc changer la composition de l'air parviendrait à nous rendre immortels ? » l'interrogea Hermione en resserrant rapidement son chignon, son mouvement faisant remonter le bas de son pull._

 _« Ouais. » répondit Draco, son regard posé sur le nombril partiellement dévoilé de sa voisine. Ses doigts le démangèrent instantanément. « En gros. »_

 _« Heureusement qu'on ne l'est pas, alors. » commenta Hermione. « La vie est courte pour ne pas que l'on s'ennuie. Au bout de quatre-vingt ans, on a déjà fait globalement le tour de tout ce qu'il fallait voir. Les nouveautés qui suivront ne seront que copie, adaptation ou produit dérivé du modèle ancien. Alors à quoi bon s'éterniser en terrain connu ? Sans parler des risques de surpopulation. » ajouta-t-elle, son index dressé en l'air. « La découverte de l'immortalité provoquerait un pic démographique anormal qui nécessitera d'être régulé dans les plus brefs délais. On verrait alors réapparaître des mesures drastiques comme celle de la politique de l'enfant unique anciennement employée en Chine et si cela ne marche pas, de nouvelles bactéries et virus seront créés en laboratoire pour infecter la moitié de la population par voie alimentaire – junk food et autres joyeusetés – afin d'en diminuer ainsi le nombre. Et même là, on se retrouve face à un nouveau problème : où les enterrer ? Parce que j'imagine qu'avec tout ça, les cimetières seront pleins à craquer. Alors où les stocker ? Sous la mer comme les déchets nucléaires ? Dans des urnes après incinération ? Mais ce n'est pas tout le monde qui apprécie de... mmpff. »_

 _Draco avait enroulé son bras autour de ses hanches pour la ramener d'un seul coup contre lui. Si la collision avec son torse fut assez brusque, Hermione s'adapta la seconde suivante, ses deux bras glissés derrière son dos, sa tête réfugiée dans son cou et ses deux pieds hissés sur leurs pointes. Elle frotta son nez contre son début de barbe blonde rugueuse et Draco appuya son front contre son épaule, ses paumes tièdes remontant lentement sous son pull, jouant avec l'attache de son soutien-gorge puis redescendant au niveau de sa cambrure._

 _« Désolé. » murmura-t-il._

 _Il n'avait pas besoin d'élaborer. Il savait qu'elle comprenait. Il le savait parce que l'instant d'après, elle lui embrassa la nuque, un baiser tendre et humide, l'air de dire : « C'est rien. C'est oublié »._

* * *

 **Depuis quand.**

Draco fixe quelques secondes les deux mots à l'écran, appuie sur la touche d'envoi puis abandonne son portable sur le siège voisin. La figure tournée vers la vitre teintée, il regarde le paysage urbain défiler silencieusement sous ses yeux. Toronto est une beauté froide, agréable l'été mais magnifique l'hiver. Elle est toute en lignes droites, couleurs neutres, rues perpendiculaires et skyline irrégulière. Et sous le ciel gris terne, Draco se sent comme en Angleterre.

 _ **Deux mois et demi.**_

Draco contemple la réponse de Potter pendant une longue minute, son esprit tentant de procéder la nouvelle du mieux qu'il peut. _Deux mois et demi_. Il n'a pas répondu _"Hein ?"_ ou _"De quoi tu parles encore, Rockstar ?"_ car Potter est loin d'être con. Il sait exactement de quoi Draco parle. Rien que le message qui suit le prouve :

 ** _Comment tu l'as su ?_** , demande-t-il.

Mentir à ce stade semble un peu inutile, donc Draco répond :

 **Son dernier post Instagram.**

Son regard agité passe de son écran à la vitre et de la vitre à son écran. Au bas de la conversation, les trois petits points gris indiquent une réponse imminente de Potter, mais Draco lui coupe l'herbe sous les pieds et pianote :

 **Transmets-leur mes félicitations.**

Les petits points disparaissent soudain et une minute passe avant qu'une nouvelle bulle de réponse n'apparaisse.

 _ **Rien ne t'empêche de les transmettre toi-même, Draco.**_

Puis, trois secondes à peine plus tard :

 _ **Rien ne t'empêche de lui adresser à nouveau la parole.**_

Draco abandonne à nouveau son portable sur le siège voisin pour le restant du trajet.

* * *

 _Un œil ouvert, l'autre à moitié fermé, Draco coinça son index sous l'élastique de son boxer, l'abaissa d'un geste paresseux et essaya de viser à peu près juste, debout devant la lunette relevée des toilettes. Le lourd sommeil dont il venait de s'extirper l'avait laissé un peu groggy, ses paupières lourdes et ses gestes incertains. Ses jambes se mirent à vaciller sous lui et il s'appuya de justesse contre le mur en mosaïque pour éviter de s'écrouler au sol et terminer sa nuit sur le carrelage. Son affaire terminée, le blond remonta son sous-vêtement et fit une halte par le lavabo en marbre beige pour s'y laver les mains. Tandis que l'eau coulait à profusion sur ses doigts savonneux, il fixa d'un œil morne la tête blonde ébouriffée que lui renvoyait le reflet, une large marque d'oreiller marquant sa joue gauche, et tenta de se téléporter mentalement sous sa couette._

 _« ...oh. » sursauta-t-il une seconde après avoir tourné la poignée de la salle-de-bain._

 _Sur le pas de la porte, juste en face de lui, se tenait le Dr. Granger en personne. Malgré le fait qu'il soit trois heures du matin passé, elle arborait un tailleurs blanc impeccable qui se mariait à merveille avec ses bijoux de perle et son teint cacao._

 _« Draco ! » s'exclama-t-elle, ses sourcils fins légèrement haussés. « Quelle surprise. »_

 _« Mrs. Granger. » la salua-t-il, sa voix rauque proche de celle d'un homme des cavernes. Il se racla brièvement la gorge avant de continuer : « Vous, hum, comment allez-vous ? »_

 _« Très bien, merci. Un peu fatiguée, peut-être, mais dormir dans l'avion n'a jamais été mon fort. J'ai toujours peur que l'appareil crashe à l'instant où mes paupières se fermeront. » admit-elle en secouant sa main, la montre-bracelet qui l'ornait cliquetant à son poignet._

 _« Ah, oui, c'est vrai que, l'avion, l'altitude, tout ça, c'est très... ouais. » marmonna-t-il, ses paupières se fermant d'elles-mêmes._

 _Une risette amusée étira les lèvres couleur vermeil du Dr. Granger._

 _« Toi, tu es réellement fatigué, par contre. » constata-t-elle._

 _« Très. » sourit Draco, démasqué, avant de secouer vivement la tête, se forçant à garder l'œil ouvert ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus. « Mais ça me fait plaisir de parler avec vous. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. »_

 _« Ça faisait longtemps, effectivement. » acquiesça-t-elle en croisant des bras. « On ne te voyait plus tellement à la maison, ces derniers temps. J'ai même eu peur qu'Hermione et toi vous soyez disputés. »_

 _« Non, non ! Du tout. » réfuta aussitôt Draco, parfaitement réveillé, soudain. « C'est juste que j'ai repris la fac – du moins, un peu plus sérieusement qu'avant – et du coup, avec les cours, les devoirs et les révisions, ça me laisse un peu moins de temps libre qu'avant. »_

 _« Oui, c'est sûr. » hocha la tête le Dr. Granger. « C'est une bonne chose que tu aies continué tes études, Draco. Tu es un garçon très intelligent et plein de potentiel. Il est important que tu développes toutes tes capacités – un peu comme tu le fais avec le chant, par exem... »_

 _« J'ai arrêté. » lâcha Draco._

 _Il se racla à nouveau la gorge, brusquement nerveux, et tenta d'ignorer les yeux écarquillés de la mère d'Hermione._

 _« Tu as... arrêté le chant ? » répéta-t-elle, incrédule. « Définitivement ? »_

 _Draco haussa des épaules, dans une gestuelle nonchalante assez peu crédible. Rien que d'aborder ce sujet lui labourait le cœur._

 _« J'ai essayé, essayé et essayé. Rien n'a marché. Il fallait bien passer un jour ou l'autre à autre chose. »_

 _« Mais... » commença le Dr. Granger avant qu'un bruit de porte ouverte à la volée ne l'interrompe._

 _« Maman ? » résonna la voix endormie d'Hermione depuis l'autre bout du couloir._

 _Paupières plissées, la jeune fille s'approcha d'eux en traînant des pieds, sa robe de nuit vert menthe glissant sur une épaule. Ses cheveux noir étaient coiffés en ces deux nattes collées qu'elle se faisait chaque soir lorsque sa chevelure était laissée au naturel._

 _« Chérie. » répondit sa mère en tendant sa main vers elle._

 _« Déjà rentrée ? »_

 _« Un des intervenants de ce matin était absent donc mon séminaire s'est terminé plus tôt que prévu. Alice m'a réservée le premier vol de l'après-midi et me voici ! »_

 _Hermione arriva jusqu'à son niveau puis lova sa tête contre son épaule, s'y appuyant comme un oreiller, les yeux clos._

 _« 'ienvenue. » murmura-t-elle, quasiment prête à se rendormir._

 _Draco pouffa malgré lui, relativement attendri, puis releva les yeux et trouva sur ceux complices du Dr. Granger déjà fixés sur lui. Il ne fut pas fier de la rapidité avec laquelle ses joues gagnèrent de la couleur._

 _« Je... » reprit-il en indiquant la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'Hermione. « ...vais me recoucher. Bonne nuit à vous, Mrs. Granger. »_

 _« Pour l'amour du Ciel, Draco, combien de fois devrais-te dire de m'appeler Helen ? » gémit-elle._

 _« Désolé. Habitude d'éducation. » Il se gratta la nuque et glissa distraitement ses doigts dans ses cheveux du bas. Ils devenaient assez longs, effleurant presque ses épaules ; peut-être fallait-il songer à se les couper, un de ces jours. « Vouvoiement, marque de politesse, etc. »_

 _« Tu ne vouvoyais quand même pas tes parents... si ? » s'enquit Helen, partagée entre rire et léger affolement._

 _A cela, Hermione ouvrit un œil, guettant sa réponse. Guettant la moindre petite information supplémentaire à son sujet._

 _« Non. » mentit Draco avant de s'éloigner à reculons, un sourire bref aux lèvres. « Bonne nuit, Helen. »_

 _« Bonne nuit, Draco. A demain. »_

 _Baisser la garde ne fut possible qu'une fois la chambre d'Hermione atteinte et son dos appuyé contre la porte. Il s'octroya un petit temps pour respirer à nouveau correctement puis navigua dans le noir jusqu'à ce que son pied ne bute contre le fil de la lampe halogène. Tournant la petite manivelle, il laissa soin à l'appareil de baigner la pièce d'une douce lueur orangée._

 _La chambre d'Hermione était à l'image de sa maison toute entière : très vaste mais très simple. Pas de mobilier clinquant, juste le nécessaire : un grand lit deux places, un bureau en acajou, une armoire double, une table de chevet et un tapis persan. 90% de ce qui restait avait été fait par les seuls dix doigts inventifs d'Hermione. L'étagère sur laquelle figurait son interminable collection de bouquins avait été confectionnée à partir d'un placard laissé à l'abandon dans le garage. La jeune fille l'avait scié, martelé, perforé, assemblé et repeint jusqu'à ce que le résultat la satisfasse. Le rideau habillant sa porte-fenêtre avait trouvé son inspiration dans une vidéo DIY qu'Hermione avait déniché sur YouTube. Ses accessoires, bibelots et autres avaient trouvé leur place dans d'anciennes boîtes à chaussures dont la jeune fille avait tant et si bien customisé la façade que l'on n'aurait jamais pu deviner leur nature d'origine. Une autre vidéo YouTube l'avait aidé à créer la boule en papier coloré qui décorait et enveloppait son ampoule... Et les exemples se succédaient._

 _Ce que Draco préférait dans cette chambre, pour sa part, c'était les décorations des murs, et en particulier celui de gauche. Il était entièrement tapissé de collage. A l'aide de simples pages de magazine déchirées puis recollées stratégiquement, Hermione était parvenue à créer d'incroyables motifs : une plage, un lotus, un tigre, un visage. Draco appréciait également la farandole de photos qui serpentaient le mur d'en face, maintenue à un fil. Il l'appréciait car chacun de ces clichés capturait un moment simple où elle s'était sentie heureuse. Il y avait un portrait d'elle serrant sa grand-mère paternelle dans ses bras sur un petit sentier battu sauvage de Jamaïque, il y en avait un autre d'elle effectuant un grand jeté arrière en chausson de danse, le voile de son tutu mauve virevoltant dans les airs, un troisième la représentait en train de déguster une glace dans un centre-commercial d'Accra du temps de ses années lycée, un autre encore datant de la fois la mettait en scène avec le visage barbouillé de gâteau à la crème pour ses dix-huit ans, un cinquième la représentait en train de poser avec un grand sourire, vêtue de son t-shirt bleu de l'Unicef,..._

 _Draco observait le petit polaroïd de leurs deux visages collés l'un à l'autre et effectuant la plus ignoble des grimaces lorsqu'Hermione revint dans la chambre._

 _« C'était quand, ça ? » lui demanda-t-il en secouant la photo vers elle sans pour autant se retourner._

 _Il l'entendit s'approcher puis sentit son menton prendre appuis contre son épaule._

 _« Mmh, peut-être janvier dernier, après la soirée de Ron... ou février ? Enfin, il y a plus de six mois, en tout cas. » Elle étouffa un bâillement puis s'écroula sur le matelas. « Je sais plus. »_

 _Draco regarda la photo quelques secondes de plus encore avant de la ré-accrocher sur son cordon et regagner lui aussi le lit. Il tira la couette de son côté puis croisa des bras derrière sa tête, ses yeux rivés sur les étoiles translucides collées au plafond. Hermione dormait déjà à côté de lui. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'il crut jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne d'un seul coup et pose sa paire d'yeux bruns perçants droit sur lui. Ils se dévisagèrent longtemps, sans rien dire, un regard simple tout en intimité. Puis Hermione leva lentement sa main vers lui pour tracer du bout des doigts les différents reliefs de son visage. Ses tempes, son arcade sourcilière, son arrête nasale, la ligne de sa mâchoire, la courbe de ses cils. Draco ferma docilement les yeux._

 _« Ma mère dit que tu as l'air très triste. » l'entendit-il murmurer._

 _Draco prit une grande inspiration qu'il expira lentement, silencieusement, avant de rouvrir ses paupières au ralentis. Face à lui, Hermione le fixait avec une intensité soucieuse, son pouce caressant circulairement sa joue._

 _« Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, Draco. »_

 _Malfoy ne se contenta que de hausser des épaules. Un "c'est comme ça" muet et défaitiste qu'Hermione déchiffra sans même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche._

 _« Non, ce n'est pas comme ça. » objecta-t-elle avant d'emprisonner son menton de ses doigts, l'air plus déterminée que jamais. « Tu peux y faire quelque chose. »_

 _Draco la regarda, son expression faciale plus neutre que jamais. Elle détestait lorsqu'il la fixait de la sorte, lorsqu'il enfilait ce masque volontairement froid et inexpressif, mais c'était devenu pour lui une habitude. Dès qu'ils abordaient un sujet déplaisant, son être entier se verrouillait à double-tour._

 _« Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux y arriver, Draco ? » lui demanda-t-elle et il y avait un accent légèrement suppliant dans sa voix. « Parce que moi, je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu pourrais accomplir tellement, tellement de choses, Draco, tu ne te rends même pas compte de... » s'interrompit-elle, le temps d'accuser le baiser impromptu de Malfoy puis reculer, sa main posée sur son torse pour le maintenir à distance et continuer : « Tu ne réalises pas l'étendue de ton potentiel. » ajouta-t-elle, employant presque les mêmes mots que ta mère. « Tu pourrais tout faire si tu le voulais, Draco. Absolument tout. Avocat, astronaute, inspecteur, peintre, jongleur, premier ministre, cinéaste – tout est à ta portée et... » Nouvelle interruption : Draco l'avait cette fois-ci plaquée contre le matelas et soudé sa bouche à sa nuque, lapant tant et si bien son épiderme qu'elle en perdit l'usage de la parole pendant une dizaine de secondes. « Je ne... sais pas... comment t'ouvrir les yeux... à ce... sujet... une bonne fois... pour toute. »_

 _Draco se détacha brusquement d'elle et se suréleva à l'aide de ses deux bras tendus. Une lueur ostensiblement agacée brillait dans ses grands yeux bleus._

 _« Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler de ça ? Définitivement ? »_

 _« Non. » refusa Hermione._

 _« Ok. Faisons un deal, alors. » proposa du tac au tac Draco avant que ses yeux ne scannent ouvertement le corps étendu sous lui et que ses mains se fraient un chemin sous le tissu fin qui le revêtait, ses doigts parcourant librement toute la surface de peau brune qui lui était donné de toucher. « Un orgasme et on classe l'affaire. »_

 _« Wow. » réagit Hermione avant de partir dans une sérieuse crise de rire._

 _Crise de rire qui faillit signer son arrêt de mort complet, son corps secoués tant et si bien de spasmes hilares qu'elle manqua d'en tomber du lit, cogner sa tête contre le sol et s'offrir une jolie commotion cérébrale. Draco la cueillit juste à temps pour la rallonger sagement sur le lit et elle s'esclaffait toujours, comme si sa presque-chute n'avait jamais eu lieu, ses deux bras enroulés autour de son ventre. Malfoy se mordit la joue pour dissoudre son début de rictus. Le rire d'Hermione pouvait contaminer le plus suicidaire des hommes._

 _« Alors ? » réitéra-t-il une minute plus tard, jouant distraitement avec le pendentif H qui reposait sur la clavicule droite de sa voisine._

 _« Ok. » finit par acquiescer Hermione avant d'essuyer ses yeux humides d'un revers de main, réprimant un petit gloussement aérien au passage. « Comment veux-tu que je dise non à une telle proposition ? »_

 _._

 _._

 _Draco étouffa un faible bâillement puis gigota quelques secondes sous la couette à la recherche d'une position plus confortable. Ses paupières papillonnèrent juste assez pour entrevoir "5:19" clignoter sur l'écran du réveil-matin et ses bras resserrèrent leur étreinte autour de la taille d'Hermione, s'agrippant à elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une peluche à taille humaine. En sentant de longs doigts parcourir son cuir chevelu, le blond poussa un soupir de contentement et sentit chacun de ses membres s'engourdir, pris d'une délicieuse torpeur. Avant de céder totalement à l'appel de Morphée, la voix d'Hermione lui parvint en un chuchotement dans le creux de l'oreille :_

 _« Un jour, j'allumerai ma TV et je te verrai apparaître à l'écran en smoking bleu nuit, un micro dans la main gauche et un trophée dans la main droite... » Elle imprima un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de continuer : « ...et ce jour là, je dirai : "j'ai connu cet homme". »_

* * *

« Tout va bien, Monsieur ? »

Draco sursaute puis tourne la tête. Stationné au feu rouge, Alfred l'observe par le biais du rétroviseur intérieur, ses mains figées sur le volant.

« Vous semblez perdu dans vos pensées. » continue-t-il. « Un peu anxieux. »

Draco hausse des épaules et soupire. Fixe à nouveau la rue.

« C'est le stress de pré-sortie de votre troisième album, c'est ça ? Vous appréhendez sa réception ? Si c'est là que réside l'objet de vos préoccupations, ne vous bilez surtout pas ; sa réception sera aussi excellente que les deux précédents. Je peux vous l'assurer. »

Draco a l'ombre d'un sourire, ses yeux toujours rivés sur la fenêtre. Le paysage se remet à bouger avec lenteur sous ses yeux, le feu étant passé au vert.

« Je vous ai vu travailler avec acharnement sur ce projet. Toutes ces fois où j'ai dû vous réveiller pour vous ramener chez vous à quatre heures du matin passé. Vous êtes un bosseur et un perfectionniste, mais au-delà de ça, vous êtes une personne infiniment talentueuse. Rien que les récompenses alignées sur l'étagère de votre hall d'entrée le prouvent. » affirme-t-il d'un aplomb tel que Malfoy en est silencieusement impressionné. « Il n'y a absolument rien à craindre à ce niveau-là. »

La voiture bifurque dans une large Avenue, pleine d'enseignes clignotantes et d'écrans gigantesques, et Malfoy se voit sur le toit du plus large building, sa silhouette affalée lascivement sur un fauteuil en cuir, le nouveau parfum Diesel coincé dans son poing comme une grenade. Il observe l'affiche d'un œil vitreux puis cligne des paupières et détourne son regard.

« A moins que vous ne soyez tracassé par autre chose encore... »

Baissant les yeux sur ses genoux, Draco y chasse une petite poussière. A côté de lui, son téléphone vibre, _"Daphné G."_ flashant incessamment sur l'écran. Le blond ne fait aucun geste pour l'attraper.

« Un coup de blues, peut-être. Manchester vous manque, Monsieur ? »

Draco relève la tête et croise à nouveau le regard de son chauffeur. Ils connaissent depuis le début, presque. Depuis le jour où, après avoir frôlé l'accident de voiture un jour seulement après l'achat de son premier véhicule de luxe, Blaise lui a ordonné de ne plus jamais se déplacer sans Alfred, que ce soit pour aller acheter son pain ou se rendre aux toilettes – tels ont été ses mots exacts. Alors, depuis le temps, les deux ont appris à se connaître et s'apprivoiser. Ils ont appris à discerner du premier coup d'œil lorsque quelque chose ne va pas chez l'un.

Draco se laisse aller contre son siège puis répond :

« Peut-être. »

* * *

« Cause I'm a man, woman ! » _beuglait Ron dans son micro, sa couronne hissée de travers sur sa chevelure rousse hirsute._ « I'll never be as strong as youuuuu... » _Il tituba de l'estrade et tomba à genoux devant Lavender._ « I'm a human, woman ! » _geignit-il dramatiquement._

 _Draco était hilare. Tout bonnement hilare. Sa tête enfouie dans la nuque d'Hermione, il hoquetait de rire depuis une bonne demi-heure, inhalant les parfums familiers de son eau de Cologne – verveine – et de sa lotion capillaire – amande et coco – à chacune de ses respirations. Et il n'en avait pratiquement plus, à l'heure qu'il était._

 _Ron chantait faux, bon sang, ses cordes vocales méritaient la prison ferme, à ce stade. Pas une seule des chansons qu'il avait sélectionné n'avait pas été copieusement massacrée, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses convives. Une chose était sûre, en tout cas : cet anniversaire n'allait pas être oublié de si tôt._

 _« A moi ! A moi ! » sautilla Hermione lorsque Ron eut terminé de rendre cruellement hommage aux Tame Impala._

 _« Non, non, non, non, non. » refusa Draco, son début d'ivresse allongeant chacune de ses voyelles, et il encercla de ses bras les hanches de sa copine pour ne pas qu'elle quitte son siège. « Pas bouger. »_

 _« Mais c'est mon tour ! » plaida-t-elle._

 _« C'est notre tour ! » réalisa soudain Ginny. Elle se leva d'un grand bond surexcité, manquant de renverser au sol son shot. « Allez hop, hop, hop ! Sur scène et en vitesse. » décréta-t-elle en tirant sur le bras d'Hermione, Draco gardant toujours une emprise ferme de son côté._

 _« Argh, mais vous allez me disloquer ! » s'écria Hermione._

 _« C'est dans l'idée, oui. » rétorqua Draco._

 _« Malfoy, es-tu chirurgicalement collé à la hanche d'Hermione ? » l'interrogea Ginny._

 _« Nope. Juste à son cœur. »_

 _Il y eut un « oooh » général dans la tablée tout entière et Hermione se pencha pour déposer un bisou bien mérité sur le coin des lèvres de Draco puis se mit immédiatement sur pieds, profitant de sa demi-seconde d'inattention. Dans un petit rire complice, Ginny et elle se hissèrent sur l'estrade du petit karaoké juste à temps, les premières_ "No Better" _retentissant trois secondes après._

 _L'intégralité de la chanson fut un mélange de phrases terminées en fous rires, de grésillements de micro, de cheveux secoués sur les notes de synthé du refrain et de couplets entonnés une seconde trop tôt ou trois secondes trop tard. Les lyrics défilaient beaucoup trop vite à l'écran pour leur vue brouillée au Martini et elles finirent par se tenir par les épaules pour ne pas tomber, scandant en chœur_ « Do your thing, do it well ! » _avant de terminer le reste en "lalalilala" catastrophiques._

 _« J'achète ! » cria Ron en frappant son poing avec enthousiasme sur la table tandis que les autres applaudissaient la performance._

 _« Ah moi, je revends. » objecta Harry. « J'en fais même un don gratuit : qui veut, prend. »_

 _« En voilà un qui est jaloux parce que sa chanson était nullissime. » lui tira la langue Ginny._

 _« Ma chanson était très bien ! » s'offusqua Harry, ses lunettes légèrement embuées. « Ma chanson était parfaite ! Rockstar ! » Harry claqua des doigts en direction de Draco. « Elle était parfaite ma chanson, ou pas ? Réponds sincèrement. »_

 _« Ça dépend : combien tu me paies ? » parlementa Draco tandis qu'Hermione reprenait place sur ses genoux._

 _« Tsss, mais quel rapace celui-ci. »_

 _Le restant de la soirée se déroula dans ce même joyeux capharnaüm musical légèrement (fortement) alcoolisé. Les heures défilaient, les chansons aussi, et ils occupaient toujours ce même box, assis sur ces mêmes fauteuils, braillant dans ces mêmes micros. Le gâteau d'anniversaire avait été soufflé, coupé et englouti, un peu de crème pâtissière ornant toujours le menton de Ron – il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un lui dise. Les cadeaux avaient été distribués, ouverts puis secoués joyeusement en l'air comme un trophée par un Ron euphorique. Draco lui avait offert un t-shirt blanc simple avec pour seule inscription "Ceci est un t-shirt" rien que pour se payer sa tête, mais en découvrant l'habit, Ron avait explosé de rire._

 _« C'est énorme, mec. Énorme. » s'était-il exclamé, sincèrement emballé. « Je le porterai tous les jours. »_

 _« Pas tous les jours, beurk. Un t-shirt se lave, Ron. » avait grimacé Lavender._

 _« Un jour sur deux, alors. »_

 _« Ahem, le temps qu'il sèche.. ? »_

 _« Un jour sur trois, ohlala ! Ça te va, un jour sur trois ? »_

 _Et comme pour sceller son engagement, il l'avait aussitôt passé par-dessus sa tête pour l'enfiler et ne plus le quitter de la soirée, geste que Draco avait trouvé... plutôt aimable de sa part. Surtout si l'on remontait le fil de leur amitié jusqu'à son point de départ, à savoir un joli « espèce de gros connard » lancé par Malfoy, huit mois plus tôt._

 _Draco savait qu'il était une personne assez... difficile, disons ça comme ça. Jamais très agréable aux premiers abords, sauf s'il désirait réellement l'être. Il fallait s'accrocher, creuser et persévérer pour atteindre enfin le cœur du personnage. Il fallait passer outre la froideur, les colères impulsives et les remarques acerbes qui s'échappaient inconsciemment de sa bouche lorsqu'il s'était levé du pied gauche. Et Draco ne l'avait certes jamais formulé à voix haute mais il était sincèrement heureux que toutes les personnes assises actuellement à cette table aient creusé, se soient accrochées. Surtout Hermione._

 _« Hey, hey, hey... tu me chatouilles. » gloussa-t-elle en le sentant picorer sa nuque d'une colonie de légers petits baisers. Elle glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et se recroquevilla en position semi-fœtale sur les genoux de Draco pour chuchoter : « Tout va bien, Boucle d'Or ? »_

 _« Boucle d'Or toi même. » lui renvoya Draco en attrapant l'une de ses twists blondes pour l'enrouler autour de sa phalange et caresser ses pommettes avec. « Tout va bien. » répondit-il un ton plus bas et il ferma les yeux, pris d'une rare sensation de sérénité. « Tout va à merveille. »_

 _Il sentit Hermione hocher la tête. Il entendit également Lavender chanter le second couplet de_ "No Angel" _et réprima un ricanement en l'entendant tenter de rivaliser avec Beyoncé dans les aigus. Ron et elle étaient faits pour l'un pour l'autre, décidément._

 _« Et est-ce que tu es heureux ? » lui demanda encore Hermione, ce qui était une question qu'elle posait souvent, ces derniers temps._

 _« Très. » acquiesça-t-il. « C'est... cool. Ce qu'on est. Ce qu'on a. Quand on est ensemble. Tous ensemble. C'est vraiment... cool. J'aime beaucoup. »_

 _« Hun-hun. » essaya de suivre sa voisine._

 _Draco lui donna une gentille pichenette sur le ventre et laissa sa paume reposer là. Il était doué pour coucher ce qu'il ressentait sur le papier. Il était doué pour traduire le tout en notes de musique. Il était doué pour le chanter devant un public nombreux et impersonnel, sa guitare à la main. Mais le formuler en un ensemble de phrases intelligibles prononçables à l'oral, Draco ne possédait pas ce don. Et ce n'était pas huit cocktails descendus cul-sec qui allaient améliorer la situation._

 _« Arrête ça. » grogna-t-il._

 _« Je ne me moque pas. »_

 _« Si, tu te moques. »_

 _« Ok, peut-être un peu. » admit Hermione avant de frotter son nez contre sa barbe de trois jours. Ça aussi, elle le faisait souvent. « Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et j'aime beaucoup ce que nous sommes également. »_

 _Draco leva alors les yeux vers elle, les abaissa sur ses lèvres et se pencha pour coincer celle du bas entre ces incisives. La mordiller, la tirer légèrement, y passer sa langue, jouer un peu avec. Il s'éloigna ensuite et ne put contenir son début de rire en voyant la figure d'Hermione pourchasser machinalement la sienne, ses yeux mi-clos._

 _« Tu cherches quelque chose, peut-être ? »_

 _A cela, Hermione entrouvrit ses paupières et lui lança un semblant de regard noir. Elle prit ensuite les devants, emprisonnant son visage entre ses deux mains pour unir leurs bouches, effaçant au passage le petit sourire suffisant qui étirait celle de Draco._

 _« Aucun péché de la chair ne sera commis en ces lieux ! » gronda soudain la voix de Ron._

 _Pour illustrer sa menace, le roux lança une petite ombrelle en papier sur le couple qui, bien que l'intention soit clairement présente dans le tir, finit par échouer lamentablement sur le sol._

 _« On ne faisait rien d'illégal. » promit Hermione sans se retourner._

 _« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Mmh ? » répliqua Ron en pointant un index accusateur sur les poignets de Draco toujours lovés au chaud sous son haut._

 _« Mes... mains ? » répondit le concerné, ses sourcils blond clair haussés._

 _« Que quelqu'un interdise à Ron de s'approcher à plus de trois mètres d'une quelconque bouteille d'alcool. » éclata de rire Ginny. « Il ne sait même plus reconnaître de simples membres du corps humain. »_

 _« Non mais ! C'est mon anniversaire ! J'ai le droit de boire autant que je veux ! » se défendit Ron qui tanguait déjà dangereusement sur ses jambes._

 _« As-tu également le droit de tomber dans un très proche coma éthylique ? » lui demanda Harry._

 _« J'ai même le droit de mourir, si je veux. Telles sont mes prérogatives d'anniversaire. » hoqueta le roux en redressant dignement sa couronne sur sa tête._

 _« Wow, wow, wow : "prérogative" ? » manqua de suffoquer Harry, sa main sur le cœur._

 _« Weasley a appris un nouveau mot. » ricana Draco._

 _« Que cette journée soit déclarée fériée. » décida Hermione._

 _« Qu'une statue commémorative soit érigée dans ce box. » renchérit Ginny._

 _« "Ci-gît Ronald Weasley, inventeur de la langue anglaise". »_

 _« Attendez – non : attendez. » intervint Ron en levant son mojito à l'ananas en l'air. « "Ci-gît" ? Pourquoi "ci-gît" ? Je ne suis pas encore décédé, à ce que je sache. » Il se pencha vers Lavender pour chuchoter d'une voix parfaitement audible : « Est-ce que je suis décédé, Lav' ? »_

 _« Mais non, mon chéri, tu n'es pas encore décédé. » rit-elle en lui tapotant gentiment la joue._

 _« Mais tu as entièrement le droit de l'être. C'est ta prérogative d'anniversaire, après tout. » lui fit remarquer à juste titre Harry._

 _« Excusez-moi ? »_

 _Les six paires d'yeux convergèrent immédiatement vers la porte qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait entendu s'ouvrir. Un grand afro-américain se tenait à l'entrée, vêtu d'un smoking gris perle sur-mesure et d'une paire de chaussures en cuir devant coûter le prix d'une scolarité d'université de l'Ivy League._

 _« Je suis dans le box d'à côté et je vous écoutais attentivement... »_

 _« Oui, nous chantons trop fort. » lui fit gagner du temps Draco, ses yeux levés au ciel. « Non, nous n'allons pas baisser d'un ton. Oui, vous pouvez toujours vous plaindre auprès de la direction. Non, nous n'allons pas être virés ; le patron est le frère du grand roux en t-shirt Chanel-discount qui se trouve juste à votre droite – et qui pourrait ruiner vos chaussures en vomissant dessus d'un instant à l'autre : vous êtes prévenu. Alors gardez votre souffle, merci de votre visite, sayonara et, en passant, joli costume. »_

 _Le regard de l'inconnu se stabilisa sur Draco et s'y attarda longuement, une lueur étrange brillant dans ses yeux. Puis, contre toute attente, ses lèvres se fendirent en un lent sourire ravi._

 _« C'était bel et bien cette voix-là que je recherchais. » déclara-t-il avant de s'avancer d'un pas puis tendre avec assurance une carte de visite blanc crème vers un Draco dérouté. « Blaise Zabini, manager chez Sony. Très enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »_

* * *

Draco fait arrêter le fourgon cinq minutes avant sa destination finale devant une sorte d'entrepôt désaffecté sans nom, vide. Là où personne ne peut potentiellement venir le déranger. Alfred sort tout de même en éclaireur, vérifiant les alentours avant de glisser sa tête à l'intérieur de la voiture et signifier d'un hochement de tête que la voie est libre. Le blond s'extirpe alors du véhicule d'un bond rapide.

Le terrain est vaste et étrangement désert pour un endroit se situant au beau milieu d'une ville surpeuplée. Draco foule du pied le sol sablonneux jonché de ruines et d'ordures, puis fouille ses poches à la recherche de son sachet de tabac. Il roule rapidement sa cigarette et savoure sa première taffe en fermant les yeux, de la fumée s'échappant par son nez. Là, _là_ , il est bien. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, un petit chaton gris se trouve à quelques pas de lui, perché sur un tas de rouilles, et le fixe de ses grandes pupilles curieuses. Draco suspend tous gestes immédiatement.

« Coucou, toi. » chuchote-t-il et il s'avance doucement, tout doucement vers lui.

Le chat lève la patte, s'apprêtant à reculer, et Draco s'accroupit au ralentis, délaissant sa cigarette.

« Non, non, non. » répète-t-il, toujours à voix basse. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » Il tend son bras vers lui, le laissant juger par lui-même. « Promis. »

Le chaton avise sa main, l'observe, la flaire puis, timidement, vient se frotter contre sa paume. Draco sourit alors tout en commençant à le caresser.

« Oh, c'est un bon garçon, ça. »

L'animal ferme les yeux et se laisse être cajolé. Puis il relève la tête vers la main de Draco, lape un peu la peau de son poignet puis se met à sautiller sur lui-même, sa tête tapant à chaque fois contre la paume du blond.

« Tu es un petit joueur, toi. » devine Malfoy en riant jusqu'à ce que son sourire se teinte d'une mélancolie progressive. « Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ? »

Un miaulement sonore résonne soudain dans l'entrepôt et le chaton s'immobilise, ses grands yeux écarquillés. Il lèche une dernière fois le poignet de Draco, comme un au revoir, avant de prendre promptement la fuite, rejoignant très certainement son aîné.

Et une fois encore, Draco se retrouve seul.

* * *

 _Hermione était allongée sur son lit, vêtue d'un boxer Batman et d'un t-shirt des Beatles dont Draco était quasiment certain d'en être le propriétaire initial. Elle caressait le nez de Pattenrond du bout de l'index tout en répétant « petit chat, joli chat, gentil chat » depuis cinq minutes. Cinq. Minutes._

 _« Je dérange, dis ? » finit par demander Draco en croisant impatiemment des bras._

 _« Moui. » répondit Hermione sans lever les yeux vers lui, ses jambes battant l'air paresseusement. « Rappelle dans un ou deux jours. »_

 _« Ok. » haussa-t-il des épaules._

 _Il eut à peine le temps de se pencher vers son ordinateur pour couper la conversation Skype qu'Hermione se redressa d'un coup et se rapprocha de la caméra en secouant son bras._

 _« Je rigole ! Je rigole. » rit-elle. « Ne te déconnecte surtout pas. »_

 _« Ah ? » réagit Draco, un de ses sourcils arqué. « On ne m'ignore plus, soudain ? »_

 _« Je ne t'ignore pas. »_

 _« Tiens donc ? On m'aime, maintenant ? »_

 _« Bien sûr que je t'aime. » répondit-elle aussitôt avant de lui tirer la langue. « Idiot. »_

 _Draco dut pincer ses lèvres fort pour ne pas céder à l'envie de sourire. Il observa Hermione s'asseoir en tailleurs sur son lit puis cueillir précautionneusement Pattenrond pour le placer dans le creux de ses jambes._

 _« Ok, alors : ta journée. » déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme. « Raconte-moi tout, tout, tout et dans les plus infimes détails. »_

 _Et Draco lui raconta tout, tout, tout, n'épargnant absolument aucun détail. Il l'aurait fait sans même qu'elle lui demande, de toutes les façons, tant il débordait d'adrénaline, même à minuit et quart. Il lui aurait décrit l'euphorie qu'il avait ressenti en foulant du pied le quai de King's Cross sur lequel Blaise Zabini l'attendait, ses premières impressions de Londres qui défilait à toute allure derrière la vitre teinté de la BMW de Zabini, sa chambre d'hôtel absolument immense et inutilement luxueuse – un putain de lustre en cristal véritable pendillait du plafond, pour l'amour du ciel –, la manière dont son cœur avait loupé un battement lorsqu'il était entré en studio, sa première poignée de main avec le mythique Tedner D. Hemmington qui allait produire la majeure partie de son album, la façon dont ce même Tedner D. Hemmington avait écarquillé des yeux en l'entendant chanter lors des tout premiers essais vocaux, le « wow » qu'il avait lâché en analysant les paroles que Draco avait griffonné dans un de ses carnets, les sushis qu'ils étaient descendus manger vers quatorze heures, à côté de la librairie de science-fiction située au bas de la rue..._

 _« Ils ont une librairie consacrée à la science-fiction à Londres ? » tiqua immédiatement Hermione. « Toute une librairie ? ! »_

 _« C'est vraiment tout ce que tu en retiens ? » hallucina Draco._

 _« Ça et le fait que tu sois en train de vivre la meilleure expérience de ta vie. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement. « Mais une librairie entièrement consacrée à la science-fiction, Draco ! Tu te rends compte ? Est-ce que tu y es allé ? Est-ce que je peux te donner une liste de bouquins à acheter ? Alors tout d'abord, il y aurait... »_

 _« Wow, une seconde ! » la stoppa net Draco. « Je n'ai même pas encore dit oui. »_

 _« Dis oui. »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Dis oui. »_

 _« Non ! »_

 _« Quoi que je te demande, tu me diras continuellement non, c'est ça ? » devina Hermione._

 _« Oui. » répondit Draco avant de fermer les yeux, piégé. « Merde. »_

 _« Aha ! » jubila Hermione avant de se pencher hors-champs pour attraper son portable et pianoter rapidement dessus. « Je t'envoie tout de suite la liste par texto pour ne pas oublier. »_

 _« Je te hais. » gémit Draco._

 _« Arrête, je vais rougir. »_

 _« Tu ne peux pas rougir, de toutes manières. » rétorqua-t-il._

 _« Ha ! Un point pour toi. » pouffa distraitement Hermione sans cesser d'écrire. « Est-ce qu'il y aurait également une librairie spécialisée en dramaturgie dans les environs ? Parce qu'il faut que j'achète ce bouquin de théâtre pour mon cours de littérature française... »_

 _« Andro-machin ? »_

 _«_ "Andromaque" _de Racine. » récita Hermione avant de lever les yeux vers Draco, un sourire surpris aux lèvres. « Hey ! Tu t'en es souvenu. »_

 _« Les références traînaient quelque part, sur le sol de ta chambre. » répondit le blond en faisant un geste vague, censé signifier ledit sol._

 _« Mmh, sans doute. »_

 _Draco s'affala sur son gigantesque lit et étouffa un bâillement._

 _« Andromaque. Maque. Macaroni. Big Mac. Mac Book Air. » lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir._

 _A l'écran, Hermione le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, purement sidérée. En apercevant sa figure, Draco ne put qu'éclater de rire._

 _« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il. « Il est minuit. Passée une certaine heure, mon esprit fait des associations d'idées douteuses. »_

 _« Mais là, ce n'était même plus douteux. C'était tout simplement blasphématoire. » déclara-t-elle, outrée._

 _« Tu as trouvé ça drôle. »_

 _« Pas le moins du monde. »_

 _« Si, si, si, je te connais. » claironna Draco tout en tapotant son petit nez pixelisé sur l'écran. « Tu vas sourire dans approximativement trois secondes. »_

 _Hermione parvint à garder une figure à peu près neutre pendant cinq secondes chrono puis laissa fuiter un léger rictus. Elle tenta de le cacher en baissant aussitôt le nez sur son portable._

 _« Ceci n'est pas un sourire mais un dysfonctionnement buccal partiel. » se défendit-elle._

 _« Hun-hun. Disons ça comme ça. » ricana Draco, ses bras croisés derrière la tête._

 _« Et voilà ; terminé ! »_

 _Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qui était terminé au juste car l'instant qui suivit, son téléphone tressauta sur sa couette, une nouvelle notification clignotant sur l'écran. En la consultant, ses yeux doublèrent littéralement de volume._

 _« Cette liste fait la taille de mon CV, Hermione. » souffla-t-il._

 _« Mais non... ce n'est que la police de ton portable qui est géante. » relativisa-t-elle en caressant doucement la tête de Pattenrond._

 _Draco colla alors son portable à son PC et fit défiler la liste de livres juste devant la webcam pour qu'elle puisse en juger par elle-même. Hermione dodelina alors de la tête, ses longues tresses mauves basculant d'une épaule à l'autre._

 _« ...ok, peut-être était-ce un tantinet long. Mais comme tu es un petit-copain formidable, le meilleur des petits-copains, le plus merveilleux des... »_

 _« La flatterie ne te mènera absolument nulle part, Granger. » la coupa-t-il sèchement avant de ramener son portable à ses yeux. « Et puis_ "1984" _? Tu n'as pas relu ce bouquin à peu près trente-sept fois ? »_

 _« Trente-six. » rectifia-t-elle._

 _« Ah ben ça change tout, c'est sûr. » roula-t-il des yeux. Ses yeux continuèrent à parcourir la liste en diagonale avant de se stabiliser sur un titre familier. « Je ne t'achète_ "Hunger Games" _que si tu me le prête. »_

 _« Je ne te prête_ "Hunger Games" _que si tu jures de ne corner aucune page, cette fois-ci. » répliqua Hermione._

 _Draco releva les yeux vers elle, le front plissé._

 _« Je n'ai jamais endommagé un seul de tes livres. »_

 _« Ahem, qu'en est-il de mon carnet de dessin ? Celui que je t'ai prêté la semaine dernière ? » lui rappela Hermione en croisant des bras._

 _« Pour la cinquantième fois : je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. » souffla Malfoy._

 _« Ah oui ? Et le dernier croquis du cahier, il a disparu sans le faire exprès, aussi ? »_

 _« Je ne vois absolument pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »_

 _« Toi, peut-être pas. Ton lit, par contre, sait exactement de quoi je parle. » répondit Hermione en pointant quelque chose du doigt, une risette horriblement satisfaite étirant ses lèvres._

 _Draco n'eut pas besoin de suivre son index pour savoir ce qu'elle désignait. Il se contenta d'attraper le papier à l'aveuglette pour le fourrer dans sa poche dans la milliseconde qui suivit._

 _« C'était ma liste de course. » mentit-il._

 _« Une liste de course avec une esquisse de mon visage au crayon graphite ? » pouffa son interlocutrice._

 _« Pure coïncidence, que veux-tu que je te dise ? »_

 _Hermione secoua la tête, dépassée, puis le regarda avec un petit sourire. Et Draco savait ce qu'il signifiait, ce sourire. Son cœur aussi, à en juger la façon dont il s'emballait progressivement._

 _« Pattenrond est pressé que tu reviennes. » confessa-t-elle en soulevant le petit animal par ses pattes avant pour l'exhiber devant la caméra. « Hein que tu es pressé, mon chat ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en frottant sa joue contre sa fourrure avant de croiser le regard de Draco. Elle lui sourit avec ses yeux. « Il a hâte. »_

* * *

Le technicien compte "3, 2, 1" sur ses doigts derrière la vitre épaisse puis pointe le chroniqueur radio qui s'exclame immédiatement :

« Eeeeeet nous revoici, nous revoilà sur Digital Sound Radio, 108.9FM en direct de Toronto, la seule, l'unique, la majestueuse, et aujourd'hui, nous avons la chance d'avoir parmi nous... roulement de tambours, s'il-vous-plaît ! »

Les deux autres animateurs s'en donnent à cœur joie, frappant du poings leurs bureaux à en récolter des bleus.

« DRACO MALFOY ! »

Il y a des "Ouaiiiiiis !" sur-enthouasiastes suivis de vigoureux applaudissements de la part de toute l'équipe. Draco ne se contente que de rire dans son micro.

« Yay. » dit-il, une fois le silence revenu.

« Ouh, on sent la joie de vivre ! » blague l'animateur principal, ce qui provoque de nouveaux rires. « Alors, mon grand ? Toujours d'attaque ? Toujours à bloc ? Pas encore lassé du clan canadien ? »

« Mmh... vous me payez combien pour vous dire la vérité ? »

« Que dalle ! » s'esclaffe bruyamment son interlocuteur. « T'es déjà assez riche comme ça, mon p'tit ! Tous ces albums vendus, madre de Dios... et il y en a un qui ne va pas tarder à sortir d'ailleurs, si je ne me trompe pas.. ? »

« Exact. » hoche la tête Draco tout en réajustant son casque sur ses oreilles. « Dans une semaine tout pile. »

« Qui est impatient, ici ? » demande-t-il à la volée.

Aussitôt après, un tonnerre de nouveaux "Ouaiiiiiis !" emplit le studio.

« Tout le monde est impatient, mec ! Toronto ne parle que de ça. Même ma femme cesse de couper les carottes lorsque tu passes à la TV ! » ajoute-t-il. « Tu ne voudrais pas avancer la date de sortie d'un ou deux jours ? Trois, allez. Six : soyons fous ! »

« Ha ! J'adorerais. » répond Draco avec une moue navrée. « Cet album est à ce jour celui dont je suis le plus... satisfait, disons. Je me suis entouré des mêmes personnes car on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne mais j'ai essayé de me dépasser, d'exploiter de nouveaux territoires, d'expérimenter de nouvelles sonorités et de prendre des risques que je me sentais capable de relever. Seuls les fans sont juges au final, mais, si je devais donner mon avis, je dirais que des trois albums, celui-ci est le plus abouti. Donc j'ai vraiment, vraiment hâte que vous l'entendiez et que vous puissiez vous en faire une idée par vous-même. »

* * *

 _« Hey. »_

 _La voix d'Hermione résonna à l'autre bout du fil, un son à la fois proche et lointain mais toujours, toujours familier, et Draco exhala. Son souffle chaud forma une bulle d'air au contact de la brise glaciale new-yorkaise._

 _« Hey. Bonsoir... bonjour ? » douta-t-il soudainement._

 _« Bonjour. » confirma Hermione avec un petit rire. « Il n'est que 14h ici. »_

 _« Ah, je me disais aussi. »_

 _Il frissonna légèrement et tira sur sa capuche, recouvrant sa tête avec. Le toit de l'immeuble sur lequel il se trouvait surplombait tout le quartier de Lenox Hill et donnait une vue imprenable sur le Nord de Central Park. Hermione aurait adoré le panorama. Il la voyait déjà s'asseoir en tailleurs sur le sol et esquisser un début de croquis sur l'un de ses carnets._

 _« Alors ? Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? » demanda consécutivement Draco après un petit temps de silence._

 _« Rien de spectaculaire. Fac, épicerie, danse puis révision, révision, révision. La routine. » énuméra Hermione, un peu éteinte._

 _« Mmh-mmh. »_

 _« Et toi ? »_

 _« Oh, hum. Rien de spécial aussi. » répondit Draco. « On vient tout juste de finaliser un morceau. »_

 _« Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »_

 _« C'est... pas mal. Vraiment pas mal. »_

 _« Tant mieux, tant mieux. »_

 _Le morceaux qu'ils venaient de boucler méritait bien plus qu'un ''vraiment pas mal'' comme qualificatif. Il était tout simplement fabuleux. Spectaculaire. Une merveille. Chaque morceau produit en studio depuis le jour de son arrivée à Manhattan était dix fois meilleur que celui précédent. Mais, pour une raison inconnue, Draco atténuait toujours cette partie lorsqu'Hermione lui demandait de ses nouvelles. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Draco se sentait légèrement coupable au fond de lui de s'amuser autant à l'autre bout du globe alors qu'elle passait ses journées le nez dans les livres, prise d'un stress permanent. Ce qui était totalement idiot, il le savait, car de son entourage tout entier, Hermione avait celle qui l'avait le plus encouragé à croire en lui-même et en ses rêves. Mais rien à faire. Ce sentiment lui collait à la peau._

 _« Je... écoute, je suis désolé d'avoir oublié de t'appeler hier. » s'excusa-t-il en enfonçant le bout de son index dans le trou de son jean. « On a terminé à trois heures du mat' au studio et j'étais complètement cassé après, donc... »_

 _« C'est pas grave. » le coupa Hermione._

 _« Vraiment ? »_

 _« Vraiment. »_

 _« Ok. »_

 _Draco élargit le trou de quelques centimètres encore, tira sur les petits fils qui dépassaient de part et d'autre puis observa le vent les disperser. A l'autre bout du combiné, Hermione restait silencieuse mais, dans le crâne de Draco, son "c'est pas grave" ne cessait de résonner. L'intonation était distante, un peu lasse, légèrement froide. Ne laissant pas son esprit en venir à des conclusions hâtives, le blond décida de changer drastiquement de sujet._

 _« Pattenrond va bien ? » s'enquit-il._

 _Et, sans même la voir, Draco devina le sourire instantané d'Hermione à distance. Patterond était devenu un véritable joker dans leurs conversations._

 _« Si par "bien" tu entends "faire ses griffes sur mes coussins, saccager mes rideaux et manger le sommaire de l'édition originale de_ "La Guerre des Mondes" _que tu m'as ramené de Londres alors oui, il respire la joie de vivre. » répondit Hermione, une touche plus enjouée dans sa voix._

 _« Wow, il s'est vite remis sur pieds, celui-ci. »_

 _« Et comment. Je l'ai amené chez le vétérinaire ce matin et il m'a dit que ses plaies cicatrisaient avec une rapidité phénoménale. On lui a même enlevé un bandage. »_

 _« Lequel ? »_

 _« Celui qui entourait sa patte gauche. » Elle poussa un petit soupir admiratif. « C'est un chat magique, j'en suis persuadée. »_

 _« Avec un pelage rouge feu comme le sien, je veux bien te croire. » se moqua Draco._

 _« Il n'est pas rouge feu. » le contredit immédiatement Hermione._

 _« Orange. » concéda Draco._

 _« Blond cendré. » le corrigea-t-elle._

 _« Mouais. Très, très cendré, alors. Incendié, même. »_

 _« Blond incendie. » répéta la jeune fille, amusée. « Est-ce que ça existe comme couleur ? »_

 _« Non. Mais je viens de l'inventer et j'en fais une marque déposée. » décréta sur le tas Draco._

 _« Voyez vous cela. » rit Hermione._

 _« Et à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononcera cette expression, il devra en payer les droits d'auteur. »_

 _« Blond incendie. Blond incendie. Blond incendie. Blond incendie. Blond incendie. » psalmodia-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? »_

 _« Te poursuivre en justice si mon dividende ne se trouve pas dans mon compte en banque d'ici demain matin. »_

 _« Heure britannique ou heure américaine ? »_

 _« Heure de ma Visa MasterCard, fuseaux horaires de mon banquier. »_

 _Ce qui provoqua le premier rire réel d'Hermione._

 _« T'es bête. » gémit-elle, feignant l'exaspération._

 _« C'est celui qui le dit qui l'est. » rétorqua Draco, un demi-sourire aux lèvres._

 _« C'est celui qui le dit en premier qui l'est vraiment. »_

 _« C'est celui qui parlemente qui le devient. »_

 _« C'est celui qui dormira au salon lorsqu'il reviendra en Angleterre dans quatre jours qui le sera pour de bon. »_

 _« Oh, hum, à propos de ça... » commença prudemment Draco._

 _Il se racla la gorge puis tira nerveusement sur l'un des cordons blancs de son sweat, ses yeux hagards fixés sur l'horizon. Les cieux étaient d'un bleu outremer très sombre, la nuit régnant progressivement sur Manhattan, et les lampadaires s'allumaient tous un à un, comme des dominos. Hermione aurait adoré ce spectacle également._

 _« A propos de quoi ? » voulut-elle savoir._

 _« De la date de mon retour. » répondit prudemment Draco. « Il se peut que... »_

 _« Que ? »_

 _« Un des techniciens a fait une fausse manip', ce qui nous a beaucoup retardé parce qu'il fallait recommencer les retouches sur certains morceaux et, hum, ça a décalé pas mal de choses dans notre programme donc... »_

 _« Donc ? » répéta-t-elle, sa voix calme précédant la tempête._

 _« Donc il se pourrait que... enfin, ce n'est pas définitif – du moins, j'espère que ça ne le sera pas, il faudra que je te tienne au courant si ça ne l'est pas – mais, juste par mesure de... »_

 _« Ça ne te donne pas le vertige de tourner autant autour du pot ? » finit-elle par s'impatienter._

 _« Je ne rentre que dans deux semaines. Trois, maximum. » lâcha alors Draco._

 _Coup de gong. Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, fort, et ne manqua pas la respiration saccadée d'Hermione dans le combiné._

 _« Sérieusement.. ? » souffla-t-elle, incrédule._

 _« Désolé. » s'excusa automatiquement Draco._

 _« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. »_

 _« Si je pouvais y changer quelque chose, je t'assure que je l'aurais déjà fait. »_

 _« Mais... c'est la deuxième fois que tu repousses ton retour ! » s'exclama Hermione._

 _« Je sais. » admit Draco._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui te fait t'éterniser là-bas ? Ça va bientôt faire un mois et demi que tu y es ! »_

 _« On bosse nuit et jour, Hermione. Ça prend du temps à être conçu, un album. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends réellement compte. » ne put-il s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer._

 _« Je m'en rends compte, Draco. Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte. » se défendit-elle. « Mais Blaise ne t'a-t-il pas assuré que la session de New-York ne durerait que vingt jours et que le reste pourrait être fait à Londres ? Ou en Angleterre, du moins ? Pourquoi ne t'a-t-on pas informé d'entrée de jeu de la durée exacte de ton séjour ? »_

 _« Parce que personne n'a su prédire à l'avance que cette partie du projet serait la partie la plus dense. Et parce que l'un des techniciens du studio s'avère être un gros incapable, surtout. »_

 _Draco s'acharna à nouveau sur le trou de son jean, y enfonçant hargneusement son pouce cette fois-ci pour remédier à la sensation inconfortable qui montait progressivement en lui. Elle ne présageait rien de bon, cette sensation. Pourtant, plus le silence grandissait, plus elle gagnait du terrain dans sa poitrine. Nouait quelque chose dans son estomac._

 _« C'est mon anniversaire, dans une semaine. » murmura enfin Hermione._

 _Draco ferma les yeux._

 _« Je sais. »_

 _« Et tu ne seras pas là. » appuya-t-elle._

 _« Je sais. » répéta-t-il, faute de mieux. « Mais je me rattraperai, tu verras, dans deux semaines à l'aéroport, ce sera... »_

 _L'épaisse porte-fenêtre du studio se coulissa et une grande brune aux yeux gris apparut dans l'entrebâillement, son bras tatoué maintenant la vitre en place, un Monster Beats noir perché autour de son cou._

 _« Dray, il faut qu'on arrange certaines harmonies du background vocal d'_ Outsiders _. Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps et Ted n'a réservé le studio que jusqu'à vingt-trois heures aujourd'hui, donc il va falloir faire vite. » lui fit-elle savoir._

 _« Ok, j'arrive. » hocha-t-il la tête._

 _Elle lui adressa un petit clin d'œil puis disparut de nouveau à l'intérieur et tira le rideau derrière elle._

 _« "Dray" ? » releva aussitôt Hermione, sceptique._

 _« C'était Leyla. » l'informa Draco._

 _« Leyla ? »_

 _« Une des mixeuses de l'équipe de Ted. Tedner. Mon producteur. » explicita-t-il._

 _« Je sais qui est Ted. Tu me l'as déjà dit. » répliqua Hermione._

 _« Oui eh bien je m'en assurais juste. » siffla Draco, irrité._

 _Il soupira puis se passa la main dans les cheveux, baissant sa capuche au passage, un peu dépassé. C'était bête, vraiment, de gâcher le seul moment de la journée qu'ils avaient pour eux en chamailleries inutiles. Et pourtant, cela devenait de plus en plus une constante._

 _« Tu dois partir, non ? Je ferais mieux de te laisser. » suggéra Hermione après un énième silence._

 _« Je te rappelle demain, sans faute. » promit automatiquement Draco._

 _« Si tu as le temps. »_

 _« Je trouverai toujours le temps. »_

 _« Ok. »_

 _« Ok. »_

 _Une fois la communication coupée, Draco fixa l'écran longtemps après que le prénom "Hermione" ait cessé d'y apparaître._

* * *

« Une question qui revient souvent. » embraye l'animateur en toute fin d'interview. « Draco est-il, oui ou non, un cœur à prendre ? »

« Aha ! » s'exclame la grande chroniqueuse rousse à sa gauche. « Enfin une question intéressante. »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu veux tester tes chances avec le sosie d'Apollon debout en face de toi. » ricane son voisin.

« Moi ? Non, pas du tout. » nie d'une voix peu crédible la rousse, un sourire charmeur dirigé droit vers Draco.

« Tss, à d'autres ! On a tous découvert ton jeu, Clarissa. » L'animateur se retourne vers Malfoy. « Alors, Don Juan ? Une heureuse élue en vue ? Ou heureux élu, qui sait ! »

Draco émet un petit rire puis déplace son casque sur sa tête de sorte à dégager l'une de ses oreilles.

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. » répond-t-il.

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre ! » répète l'animateur d'un ton euphorique dans son micro. « Vous avez entendu tout comme moi ? Draco Malfoy ici présent est libre comme l'air ! » Il se tourne vers le blond. « Petit, fais attention. Tu risques d'être poursuivi par une horde de canadienne en robe de mariée en sortant d'ici. »

D'absolument nul part, l'image d'Hermione revêtue d'une robe de mariée en dentelle immaculée flashe devant les yeux de Draco l'espace d'une demi-seconde.

« Ohlala, je l'ai effrayé, le pauvre chou ! » s'exclame le chroniqueur en voyant son expression faciale vaciller brusquement. Il lui administre une grande tape dans le dos. « T'en fais pas, va, je me chargerai de te protéger. Tâte un peu ces muscles ! 100% Macdo fitness ! Personne n'osera t'approcher si tu te caches derrière moi. »

Sa remarque engendre de forts éclats de rire auxquels Draco se joint de force, le cœur lourd. Il est soudainement las de faire semblant.

* * *

 _Le club était bourré, le Dj était bourré, les fêtards étaient bourrés, l'univers entier était bourré mais Draco était purement et simplement ravagé. Une publicité vivante contre les risques de l'alcool. Dieu seul savait par quel miracle il tenait encore debout sur ses deux jambes à sautiller partout dans le carré VIP, de l'adrénaline liquide coulant dans ses veines. Graziella avait passé quarante minutes sur ses cheveux – ce dont Draco avait songé à se plaindre, le derrière vissé sur une chaise inconfortable plus de temps qu'il ne pouvait le supporter, juste avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne faisait que ce pour quoi elle était payé – et force était de constater que ses efforts capillaires avaient été malheureusement vains. Une heure de clubbing intensif avait suffit pour que ses mèches dorées partent en vrille dans tous les sens et que certaines lui collent au front, la sueur se substituant au gel. L'un des pans de sa chemise noire se faisait la malle et la moitié des boutons de l'habit étaient défaits, révélant la petite morsure que lui avait laissé Leyla au bas de sa clavicule gauche, hier soir._

 _Mais il était toujours beau. Pas de soucis à se faire à ce niveau-là._

 _« Félicitation ! » s'exclama Daphné, criant presque pour se faire entendre par-dessus_ "1991" _des Crystal Castles – Dieu bénisse les goûts musicaux de ce DJ._

 _Draco sourit puis glissa son bras autour des épaules du mannequin pour la ramener contre lui et lui embrasser la joue. Clic. Juste à temps pour la photo. Dès que le photographe s'éloigna, il la relâcha._

 _« Est-ce que tu as vu Zabini ? » lui demanda-t-il, son regard balayant la marée de fêtards se mouvant à l'unisson dans la pénombre._

 _« Mmh, j'ai dû le voir là-bas, quelque part. » Elle désigna vaguement le coin gauche du carré puis se rapprocha de Draco pour continuer : « Mais viens un peu t'amuser avec nous. On est assis juste derrière. »_

 _« C'est qui, "nous" ? »_

 _« Théo, Jess, Marcus, Cara et Pansy. »_

 _Draco laissa échapper un rire sans joie, fouillant toujours les alentours des yeux._

 _« Pansy me hait. »_

 _« Pansy déteste tout le monde. » pouffa Daphné et elle se rapprochant encore pour jouer négligemment avec l'un des seuls boutons qui maintenait la chemise de Draco encore en place. « Allez, viens avec nous. » Elle tenta une petite moue suppliante, la même figurant sur les panneaux publicitaires Calvin Klein qui peuplaient le ¾ des murs de Londres. « S'il-te-plaît ? »_

 _Draco la fixa quelques secondes, pesant mentalement ses options. D'un côté, traîner avec le petit clan fermé de Greengrass lui assurerait une bonne côte de popularité pour les jours à venir. Sans compter qu'ils étaient de compagnie plutôt divertissante, toujours prêts à expérimenter la première folie qui leur passait par la tête juste avant que Pansy ne tue le projet tout entier dans l'œuf. D'un autre côté : avait-il réellement besoin d'une quelconque publicité extérieure avec un album culminant au top des ventes aux quatre coins du monde ? Nope._

 _« Je trouve Zabini puis je vous rejoins, ok ? » mentit-il._

 _« Ça marche ! » sourit Daphné._

 _Draco n'attendit pas qu'elle s'éloigne pour fendre à nouveau la foule. Il se fit intercepter toutes les trente secondes environs, Untel X ou Y le congratulant pour sa réussite musicale et lui assurant un long et brillant avenir comme s'ils avaient une boule de crstal à proximité. Au bout du quarante-quatrième « Bravo pour ton n°1 ! » en à peine quatre mètres de chemin parcouru, Draco voulut une nouvelle fois se plaindre puis se rappela tout l'objet de cette fête résidait justement en cela : ce n°1. Un mois de règne tout entier sur l'industrie musicale, comme le disait Blaise. Et en parlant du loup..._

 _« Le voici, le voilà ! » s'exclama Zabini, apparaissant d'absolument nulle part pour gratifier Draco d'une gigantesque frappe dans le dos. Il l'attrapa ensuite par les épaules d'une poigne ferme et le secoua légèrement. « Mon bijou. Ma trouvaille. Ma pépite. Mon diamant brut. »_

 _« Oh, arrête un peu, chéri, tu vas me faire rougir. » minauda Draco en couvrant sa bouche de sa paume._

 _Il y eut quelques rires et Draco reconnut le gratin d'hommes d'affaires siégeant à Sony et contre lesquels il avait failli se battre à mains nues plus d'une fois lors des nombreuses réunions de pré-sortie de son album. Non contents de la montagne indécente de fric qu'ils avalaient quotidiennement sans bouger le petit doigt et qui stagnait ensuite dans leurs nombreux bourrelets, ces businessman au sens de la musique proche du néant s'étaient permis d'avoir leur petit mot à dire sur la direction artistique qu'avait choisi Draco. L'un d'eux avait même décrété qu'il neutraliserait l'avancée de cet album sorte si le trois-quart des chansons n'était revisité de la manière qu'il voulait. C'était ce même homme qui se trouvait à présent devant le blond, son verre de rhum à la main, l'un des spots du club faisant luire son crâne dégarni._

 _« Sans rancune, Malfoy ? » tenta-t-il avec un petit rire gêné, sa boisson tendue vers lui pour trinquer en signe de paix._

 _Le sourire de Draco fut si large qu'il lui donna des airs de maniaque. Pressentant la réplique cinglante qui allait fuser, Blaise lui pressa alors l'épaule gauche juste à temps, comme pour lui dire « tout doux, tout doux »._

 _« Sans rancune, Carlito. » opta donc Draco._

 _Les rires de l'assistance se firent plus bruyants encore, le responsable de communication chez Sony manquant de s'étouffer sur son siège, et Karl Ivanoff masqua sa mine de constipé dans le fin fond de son verre d'alcool._

 _« Une demi-heure et tu rentres te reposer, ok ? » lui glissa Blaise un quart d'heure plus tard en l'interceptant sur la piste. « Tu as un avion à sept heures tapante pour São Paulo. La promo brésilienne commence demain, petit rappel. »_

 _« Ow. » grimaça d'avance Draco, plus couche-tard que lève-tôt. « On ne peut pas réserver un peu plus... »_

 _« BRAVO, BRAVO, BRAVO ! » hurla soudain un mec à gigantesques lunettes rondes en plein dans son oreille – Kevin, Irving, Kenneth... Draco se souvenait qu'il était un animateur radio assez connu mais il ne fallait vraiment pas lui en demander plus._

 _Sans crier gare, Kevin-Irving-Kenneth se pendit à son cou et manqua de couper net la respiration de Malfoy qui tangua en arrière, se stabilisant de justesse avant la chute inévitable._

 _« Hum... merci, mec. » répondit-il d'une voix étranglée tout en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos._

 _« PAS DE QUOI ! PASSE QUAND TU VEUX, BLONDIE, TOUTE L'EQUIPE T'ATTEND ! » lui assura l'animateur avant de lui coller un baiser mouillé sur la joue et s'éclipser, hurlant déjà après quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Draco s'essuya copieusement la peau à l'aide de sa manche et roula des yeux en croisant l'expression hilare de son manager._

 _« Rigole encore et je frotterai mon bras sur ta veste. » le menaça-t-il en approchant dangereusement l'arme du crime du costume impeccable de Blaise._

 _Le concerné en sursauta de peur et recula de trois grands pas._

 _« Armani Privé, collection automne-hiver, édition limitée. » récita-t-il, une main défensive tendue vers l'avant, l'autre rabattue prudemment sur son habit. « Effleure-le et je démissionne sur-le-champs. »_

 _« Bon sang mais quel est ce culte que tu voues à tes smokings ? »_

 _« On ne m'appelle pas Barney Stinson pour rien, au boulot. » Blaise revint sur ses pas pour tapoter le torse de Draco de son index, retournant comme toujours à ses moutons. « Demain, réveil à 5h15. Je me fiche que tu aies une méchante gueule de fois ou une top model sous tes draps : je veux voir ton 4x4 sur le tarmac à 6h30, grand maximum. J'enverrai Alfred pour te réveiller, s'il le faut. »_

 _« S'il le fait avec un bouquet de roses, je suis pas contre. »_

 _Blaise s'apprêta à embrayer sur une autre directive lorsque les premières notes immanquables d'_ Outsiders _firent vibrer les murs. Et en un clin d'oeil, l'atmosphère du club entier devint purement électrique._

 _Les paroles furent scandées d'une seule et même voix par l'intégralité du club, le DJ criant « plus fort, plus fort ! » avant chaque refrain, la moitié des visages étaient tournés vers lui, yeux brillants et gigantesques sourires adorateurs, la plupart des portables se trouvaient également brandis dans sa direction, photos et vidéos peuplant les réseaux sociaux la minute suivante, Marcus le hissa sur ses épaules et soudainement, Draco surplombait la foule hystérique qui se déhanchait à ses pieds sur sa musique. La fin de la chanson fut accueillie par un tonnerre de cris et applaudissements tandis que Blaise sabrait une bouteille de Veuve Clicquot à taille XL pour faire gicler la mousse sur tous ceux qui l'entouraient avec un grand sourire satisfait._

 _Et Draco observait tout ceci en se disant : « je suis là où je voulais être, je fais ce que je suis supposé faire, je suis la personne que j'étais supposé devenir ». Mais psalmodier ce mantra nuit et jour ne parvenait pas à combler ce vide béant creusant sa poitrine. Et dans sa boîte crânienne, les dernières paroles sanglantes qu'Hermione et lui s'étaient échangés face à face, six mois plus tôt, résonnaient toujours en écho constant._

* * *

De retour dans le fourgon, Draco pleure. Toutes les larmes de son corps, tous les regrets de sa vie, toutes les occasions ratées, toutes les tristesses accumulées, il les sort, il se vide. Puis il s'endort sur la banquette arrière et Alfred le transporte silencieusement jusque dans son lit pour le border.

* * *

 _« C'est hyper étrange. »_

 _Ron se retourna vers lui, attendant qu'il développe, mais Malfoy ne se contenta que de secouer la tête, ses pensées toujours un peu entremêlées. Ils se trouvaient sur le toit de son loft du Tribeca depuis un peu plus d'une heure, installés sur des chaises longues en plastique que Draco n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de ranger, encore en pyjama malgré le soleil qui déclinait derrière les gratte-ciels, au loin. Une douce brise automnale ébouriffait leurs chevelures tandis que, posées à côté d'eux sur le sol goudronneux, leurs bouteilles ouvertes de Corona attendaient d'être bues._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui est hyper étrange ? » finit par demander Ron._

 _Draco l'avait invité à passer quelques jours à New-York pour qu'il se change un peu les idées. Au bout de sept longs mois de relation, Lavender l'avait largué de la pire façon qui soit – un simple petit texto et ciao – et avait laissé derrière elle la carcasse d'un Ron profondément déprimé, capable de rien sinon de se morfondre en jogging sale devant Netflix. Si Draco avait su voir le futur à cet instant précis, il lui aurait dit de ravaler ses précieuses larmes car trois mois seulement suffiraient pour qu'il rencontre la femme de sa vie ; Luna. Mais comme Draco ne savait pas lire l'avenir, il avait tout simplement opté pour faire venir Ron en jet privé jusque chez lui, l'empêchant ainsi de devenir une larve humaine fusionnant avec les fibres de son canapé._

 _C'était agréable de l'avoir ici, avec lui. D'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. De ne plus être noyé dans le silence éternel d'un appartement trop vaste._

 _« J'ai l'impression que depuis... depuis tout ça ; l'album, le succès, les fans, les paparazzis, les concerts... j'ai l'impression que le monde tourne à deux vitesses. » continua-t-il. « Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un pied ici et un pied ailleurs. D'être dans une bulle. »_

 _« Comment ça ? » fronça des sourcils Ron, peinant à le suivre._

 _« C'est... » recommença Draco avant de soupirer, ne sachant pas par quel bout prendre. Tout était clair et limpide dans sa tête, pourtant, mais il avait toujours été plus doué à l'écrit qu'à l'oral. « J'ai la sensation d'être au sommet du monde mais prisonnier de ma propre bulle. Et derrière la vitre épaisse de mon enclos, je vous vois tous. Toi, Harry, Gin'. Hermione. Vous continuez tous à vivre votre vie sans moi tandis que je continue à évoluer seul de mon côté. Et tout va à cent à l'heure, dans ma bulle. Tout est intense, extrême, violent – les cris dans la rue, les fans qui coursent ma voiture, les flashs qui ne cessent jamais, les dangereuses bousculades, les gros titres, les rumeurs, les trahisons, l'anxiété permanente, les verres d'alcool de trop, la pression de l'opinion publique, les chantages des maisons de disque, la peur constante de décevoir, de faire un pas de travers, de prendre les mauvaises décisions, de tomber une bonne fois pour toute dans le précipice... rien n'a jamais de limite, dans cette bulle. Tout n'est qu'excès Mais à l'extérieur, vous êtes là et vous vivez votre vie paisiblement, sereinement, sans heurts. Une vie que je vivais avant que tout cela ne m'arrive. Vous vous levez le matin, vous vous rendez au boulot ou en cours, vous rentrez chez vous le soir, vous profitez de votre famille et vous vous retrouvez tous le week-end entre amis pour prendre un verre, suivre un match ou aller au cinéma. Et rien que pour cela, je vous envie. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je donnerais pour retrouver cette simplicité. Pour vous retrouver, tous, comme on était avant. Quelques fois... » Il s'interrompit pour secouer la tête. Et dans son rire étranglé, on pouvait déceler un mélange amer d'incrédulité et de tristesse. « Est-ce que c'est ingrat de souhaiter que Zabini ne m'ait jamais découvert ? »_

 _« Non. Du tout. » répondit Ron, sa voix pas plus haute qu'un souffle, avant de tourner la tête vers lui. « C'est ce que tu ressens ? »_

 _« Quelques fois. » Draco haussa des épaules, une boule douloureuse obstruant sa gorge. « J'avais juste envie de chanter. Juste ça. Je n'ai jamais vraiment désiré tout le reste. »_

 _Et à cela, Ron ne trouva rien à répondre. Il passa simplement un bras autour des épaules de son voisin, l'incitant à reposer sa tête contre lui. Et s'il sentit son t-shirt s'humidifier progressivement, de minuscules gouttes pleuvant par dizaine sur le tissu en coton beige, il ne se contenta que de lui tapoter le dos sans rien dire. Draco lui en fut éternellement reconnaissant._

* * *

Sa mère lui a toujours dit : Abandonne avant qu'on ne t'abandonne. Fuis avant qu'on ne te fuie. Et tout au long de sa vie, Draco a toujours tâché de suivre ce conseil.

Il ne s'est jamais lancé dans une bataille perdue d'avance. Il n'a jamais entamé un projet qu'il n'était pas certain de terminer. Il ne s'est jamais lié à une personne dont il ne pouvait se détacher la seconde suivante. Il n'a jamais réellement persévéré face à l'adversité. Son premier réflexe est toujours le même : fuir. Abandonner.

Tout, dans sa vie, est construit dans l'éventualité d'un désastre imminent. D'une porte de sortie où s'engouffrer à tout moment. D'un chemin de secours à emprunter lorsque tout fout le camp. Et il faut qu'il soit le premier à l'emprunter, ce chemin. Il ne veut pas se rendre compte de l'incendie une fois qu'il est trop tard pour s'en échapper. Il faut toujours qu'il fuie avant les autres. C'est une nécessité absolue.

Avec Hermione, c'est pareil. Il n'a jamais cherché à persévérer lorsque les choses ont tourné au vinaigre. Et lorsqu'elles se sont arrangées, lorsqu'il a enfin pris son courage à deux mains pour renouer le contact, il n'a rien fait pour que la situation évolue. Il est resté là, à faire du sur-place, la perspective d'avoir déjà été remplacé le paralysant des pieds à la tête. Alors il a abandonné avant qu'on ne l'abandonne. Il a cessé de répondre aux messages. Il a aussi cessé d'en envoyer. Il n'a plus cherché à l'appeler. Il a coupé tous liens. Il a pris ses distances. Il l'a laissée vivre sa vie.

Et assis sur le toit de son appartement, son café à la main, sa capuche sur la tête, son regard fixé sur la ligne d'horizon imprégnée des couleurs froides de l'aube, il se demande pour la première fois : et si ma mère avait eu tord sur toute la ligne ?

* * *

 _Draco piocha une pincée de tabac qu'il disposa en une ligne horizontale sur le petit rectangle de papier reposant en équilibre sur sa rotule. Son filtre coincé entre ses lèvres, il attrapa précautionneusement le papier transparent pour le rouler entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse obtenir une tige cylindrique à peu près correcte. Le blond porta ensuite l'excédent de feuille à ses lèvres, passa le bout de sa langue sur toute la longueur puis scella sa cigarette artisanale d'une longue pression du pouce. Se sentant épié, il releva les yeux et surprit le regard moqueur de Leyla posé sur lui. Elle était perchée sur l'une des tables de mixage du studio, ses doigts occupés à ramener sa longue chevelure brune en un chignon haut. Son dernier tatouage en date, un cœur poignardé sur son biceps gauche, était encore protégé d'un film plastique._

 _« Un commentaire à faire, L ? » s'enquit Draco tout en tâtant son jean à la recherche d'un briquet._

 _« Aucun, mon amiral. » répliqua Leyla. « Je trouve juste ça ironique qu'un foutu millionnaire comme toi s'entête encore à rouler ses propres clopes. »_

 _« Quoi ? Gagner une fortune devrait me priver de mes dix doigts ? »_

 _« Ah non, surtout pas de tes dix doigts. Ce serait un véritable drame. » déplora Leyla._

 _« Une tragédie grecque. » renchérit Draco et ils pensaient visiblement à la même chose, leurs deux rictus lascifs jumeaux._

 _« Andromaque 2.0. » ajouta-t-elle._

 _Draco se figea une demi-seconde._

 _« Andromaque. » répéta-t-il platement, le regard vitreux._

 _Remarquant son changement d'humeur soudain, Leyla fronça légèrement des sourcils mais fut devancée par sa sonnerie de portable à l'instant où elle ouvrit la bouche pour le lui faire remarquer. Et à la vue du nom qui flashait à l'écran, un très grand sourire illumina son visage._

 _« Tu m'abandonnes ? » lui lança Draco en la voyant sauter au sol et se diriger vers les portes battantes d'un pas pressé._

 _« Gary. » répondit simplement Leyla avant de lui coller la photo de son petit-copain sous le nez puis lui ébouriffer les cheveux en s'éloignant. « On prend une pause d'un quart d'heure, je reviens ! »_

 _« Ok. » acquiesça-t-il, posant enfin la main sur son briquet. « Fais-lui un gros bisou de ma part ! »_

 _Le doigt d'honneur de Leyla ne fut visible que par le hublot._

 _Une fois seul, Draco alluma sa cigarette et rejeta lentement sa première bouffée en direction du plafond feutré. Ted – qui s'était sauvé Dieu seul savait où, d'ailleurs – était une plus grosse groupie du tabac que Malfoy ne l'était et bientôt, la décision de bosser sur le second album dans un studio non-fumeur fut une impossibilité. Ce qui était une très mauvaise chose, Draco le savait. La véritable solution était de faire une croix définitive sur la clope, se mettre au yoga indien et devenir végétalien mais il ne s'en sentait pas encore prêt. Dire définitivement adieu à la nicotine ne semblait vraiment pas être chose facile et, s'il se lançait dans cette expérience suicidaire, il avait besoin qu'une autre personne au moins souffre avec lui._

 _ **Demain, on arrête** , pianota-t-il sur son smartphone._

 _Il eut à peine le temps de tirer une nouvelle taffe et l'exhaler que son portable vibrait déjà._

 _ **Quoi donc ? La pilule ?** , avait répondu Potter._

 _Draco pouffa. En arrière-fond,_ "Jungle" _de Drake résonnait comme une musique d'ambiance, le tempo de jazz assez lent faisant inconsciemment bouger la tête du blond en cadence._

 _ **La clope, couillon.**_

 _Il hissa sa jambe sur le fauteuil de son siège et appuya paresseusement sa joue contre le haut de sa cuisse, sa cigarette suspendue dangereusement entre ses lèvres. Un peu de cendre tomba sur son écran et il chassa le tout d'un souffle puis cliqua sur une application au hasard. Snapchat... pourquoi pas._

 _Blaise prenait un bain de soleil sur la terrasse de sa résidence secondaire de Nice, tout simplement parce qu'il le méritait. Astoria avait un shooting prévu avec le magazine_ W _et si vous l'ignoriez, sa story de cent-soixante secondes la capturant sous tous les angles possibles pendant sa séance de maquillage était là pour vous le rappeler. Pansy détestait les gosses, son col-roulé remonté jusqu'à ses yeux verts mitrailleurs, un gamin de cinq ans braillant en arrière-plan derrière elle. Ginny détestait en faire, quant à elle, une légion d'émoticônes exténués entourant la photo de son ventre rond. Fred testait sa toute dernière trouvaille – une catapulte à Skittles faite-maison – sur un George endormi et le cri aigu que le jeune homme poussa en se réveillant arracha un rire à Draco._

 _ **C'est Gin' qui t'a dit de me le dire ? C'est elle qui t'a demandé de me convaincre ? Pcq si c'est le cas, dis-lui que passer par toi pour le faire est très, très BAS !**_

 _Draco roula des yeux et fit lentement tourner son siège sur lui-même à l'aide de son pied libre._

 _ **Relax Potter, cette décision est entièrement made-in-Malfoy** , lui envoya-t-il. _

_Il fit glisser la conversation de côté et appuya sur le petit oiseau de Twitter, se faisant immédiatement agresser par une colonie de messages d'amour hystériques défilant dans ses notifications. Draco les parcourut en diagonale, cliqua sur quelques profils, jeta un coup d'oeil aux fanarts, suivit six personnes au hasard et décida qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose au bout du treizième tweets délurés de fans l'implorant d'introduire une goyave dans leur cavité la plus profonde._

 _Retournant à la page d'accueil, Malfoy navigua un peu ici et là, son mégot rapetissant considérablement entre ses doigts, son fauteuil tournoyant toujours dans le vide, la sono pour seule compagnie dans cette large pièce insonorisée. Et Drake entonnait :_

« The things I can't change are the reasons you love me »

 _Cinq minutes : tel fut le temps que Draco tint avant d'effleurer la barre de recherche pour de bon. Ce qui était en soi un exploit, considérant toutes les fois où il n'avait cliqué sur l'icône bleue de cette application que dans ce seul et unique but. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, le blond prit son temps. Consulta les actualités. Vérifia la météo. Passa le top Bilboard de la semaine en revue. S'informa de la date de la prochaine fin du monde. Puis il remonta la page, lentement, sans se presser. Appuya son pouce le petit encadré du haut. Sélectionna le "HJG_89" déjà enregistré dans l'historique de recherche. Fit défiler la quinzaine de résultats homonymes. Appuya sur celui situé tout au bas de la liste._

 _Sur la petite icône carrée, Hermione était assise en tailleurs sur l'un des tabourets du Trois Balais et tirait la langue à la caméra, une main inconnue lui faisant des oreilles d'âne derrière la tête. Une frange nouvelle balayait ses yeux et le reste de sa chevelure noire était nattée en deux tresses qui reposaient sur chacune de ses épaules. Son profil – que Draco connaissait par cœur, depuis le temps – indiquait qu'elle habitait à présent à Liverpool, suivait et ne s'abonnait qu'à une très mince poignée de personnes, ses proches sans aucun doute, adulait suffisamment Pattenrond pour le mettre en photo de bannière, et riait encore du célèbre « Les pingouins ont-ils un cœur ? » prononcé trois Nouvel An plus tôt par un Ron extrêmement bourré pour le mettre en phrase de biographie._

 _Et c'était tout. Le petit cadenas verrouillant le contenu de son compte empêchait le blond d'y voir plus._

« It feels like we're one and the same, our relationship changed, that or it never existed... » _continuait Drake, toujours synchro lorsqu'il s'agissait de retourner le couteau dans la plaie._

 _Draco cliqua sur le profil de Ron. Puis sur celui de Luna. Puis sur celui des jumeaux Weasley. Puis sur celui de Potter. Puis sur celui de Ginny. Et il n'en était pas spécialement fier mais épier à distance les conversations qu'ils échangeaient avec Hermione et dont il ne pouvait avoir accès qu'aux réponses était devenu une habitude récurrente. Consulter ses autres comptes en était également une. Il y avait Facebook où elle semblait n'être que très peu active – mais qu'est-ce que Draco en savait, de toutes les façons, étant donné que là aussi, il ne pouvait pas vérifier ?_

 _Son compte Instagram était ouvert au public, curieusement, et elle y postait une à deux fois par semaine, un grand mix de photos de paysages urbains ou sauvages, d'œuvres d'art du registre de la galerie professionnelle aux simples tags de métro, de citations de livre qui devaient avoir eu en elle une résonance particulière que Draco ignorait, d'assiettes de restaurant savamment présentées, de visages d'amis figés en plein rires, de ses parents soufflant leurs gâteaux de vingt-cinq ans de mariage, et d'elle, quelques fois, en passant. Très rarement._

 _Draco savait qu'elle avait toujours préféré être derrière la caméra plutôt qu'en premier-plan. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas d'une nature narcissique. Mais juste pour cette fois, il aurait préféré qu'elle le soit. Il aurait voulu être bombardé de clichés d'elle sous tous les angles possibles et imaginables comme le feraient Millicent ou Astoria. Il aurait adoré savoir ce qu'elle avait reçu pour Noël, ce qu'elle avait mangé à midi, la nouvelle couleur de ses ongles, sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, la matière de son jean, le modèle de ses baskets, sa nouvelle œuvre d'art et a-t-elle continué à peindre et dessiner ? S'est-elle trouvée une nouvelle voie ? Que fait-elle ? Comment va-t-elle ? Il voulait être inondé d'informations inutiles, de rafales de clichés envahisseurs, de vidéos de quinze secondes capturant son rire. Mais Hermione ne livrait que si peu d'elle. Si peu._

« She said you're my everything, I'll love you through everything »

 _Leyla le lui avait demandé un jour, durant la courte période où ils s'étaient mutuellement utilisés pour panser leurs plaies personnelles. Tout en remontant hâtivement son jean le long de ses jambes, elle lui avait dit : « Pourquoi ne reprendrais-tu pas tout simplement contact avec elle ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? » et Draco, encore essoufflé par l'effort, n'avait su quoi répondre sur le moment._

 _Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Sa fierté peut-être, au départ, lorsqu'il y avait encore de l'huile sur le feu. Il portait encore les stigmates des mots qu'Hermione lui avait craché au visage lors de leur dernière dispute. Et sans doute devait-elle ruminer toutes les cruautés qu'il lui avait lancé en retour, ne supportant pas de ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Ils s'étaient quitté en tornade, Draco claquant brutalement la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, Hermione lui hurlant de ne plus jamais l'approcher. Et depuis, plus aucun contact. Le jour de son anniversaire, Draco ne lui avait rien envoyé. Lors de la sortie de son album, tout le monde l'avait félicité, sauf Hermione. A Noël et au Jour de L'An, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient envoyés de vœux. Et petit à petit, ils s'étaient détachés l'un de l'autre pour continuer à exister séparément._

 _Un an et demi s'était écoulé, depuis. De l'eau avait eu le temps de couler sous les ponts. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de reprendre contact, maintenant ? Hermione n'avait jamais été capable de garder longtemps rancune contre qui que ce soit. Quant à Draco... eh bien sa conscience ne le laissait jamais vraiment tranquille. Il se remémorait toutes ses répliques, les soupesait, et en venait à la conclusion qu'il était comme toujours allé trop loin. Les paroles qu'il avait prononcé étaient venimeuses et il s'en sentait tous les jours un peu plus coupable. Mais Hermione connaissait ses mécanismes de défense comme le dos de sa main. Elle savait qu'il n'en avait pas pensé un seul mot. Elle devait l'avoir deviné, avec le temps. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de reprendre contact ?_

« Are we still good ? Are we still good ? If I need to talk, are you around ? »

 _Harry avait répondu à son texto avec une phrase en lettres capitales mais Draco fit coulisser la notification sur le côté à l'instant où elle apparut. Il fixa pendant trois longues minutes l'icône d'Hermione, raison et sentiments se livrant une bataille sans merci dans sa boîte crânienne, puis finit par prendre une très grande respiration et appuyer sur la bulle destinée aux messages privés. Elle pouvait toujours l'insulter, l'ignorer ou le bloquer. Il vivrait avec. Ce que sa conscience ne tolérerait pas, en revanche, serait de ne pas voir fait le premier pas._

 _ **Hey.**_

 _Draco reposa son portable comme s'il lui avait brûlé les mains et se mit à ronger l'ongle de son pouce, son cœur battant la chamade sous son sweat à capuche gris. Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de décéder d'une crise cardiaque d'anxiété, cependant, car deux minutes plus tard, sa réponse apparut._

 _ **Draco ! Ça fait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?**_

 _Et puis, trois secondes plus tard :_

 _ **:)**_

 _Draco supplia ses mains d'arrêter de trembler, les essuya maladroitement sur son jean puis tapa précautionneusement :_

 _ **Très bien et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?**_

 _ **J'ai décroché mon diplôme l'été dernier puis déménagé à Liverpool 3-4 mois après** , répondit-elle, ce à quoi Draco se retint de commenter :« Je sais ». _

_**Et tu t'y plais ?** , opta-t-il plutôt._

 _ **Beaucoup. Les gens y sont un peu plus dingues de foot qu'à Manchester mais toujours très chaleureux, très accueillants.**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas la ville d'origine des Beatles, Liverpool ?**_

 _ **Aussi !** , dit Hermione. **La ville toute entière est atteinte de la Beatles-mania. Ils leur ont même consacré un musée en plein Albert Dock. Ça devrait te plaire, tiens !**_

 _ **La prochaine fois que je passerai dans le coin, j'irai y jeter un coup d'oeil.** , promit Draco._

 _ **Et toi, alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Ron m'a dit que tu bossais sur ton second album ?**_

 _Donc il leur arrivait encore de parler de lui, au sein du groupe. C'était déjà quelque chose. Hermione était devenu le sujet tabou par excellence dans toutes les conversations que Draco entretenait avec leurs amis communs. Elle était mentionnée vaguement, de la manière la plus indirecte qui soit, comme un fantôme présent mais invisible, et tout le monde avait maîtrisé l'art de marcher sur des œufs, désormais._

 _ **Tout juste.** , répondit Draco. **Enfin, on n'en est pour l'instant qu'à la toute première phase d'enregistrement étant donné qu'il me reste encore trois mois de tournée à assurer. Mais une fois qu'elle sera bouclée, je m'y mettrai pour de bon.**_

 _ **J'ai adoré le premier album.**_

 _Wow. Le cœur de Draco fit un tel bond dans sa poitrine qu'il dut baisser la tête et vérifier s'il ne gisait pas sur le sol._

 _ **Vraiment ?** , tapa-t-il à la vitesse du son._

 _ **Quel intérêt aurais-je à te mentir ?** , répliqua-t-elle immédiatement._

 _Draco imagina sans peine la voix aussi moqueuse qu'affectueuse qu'elle aurait emprunté._

 _ **Je ne sais pas.** , admit-il. **Mais ça me fait très plaisir de le savoir, en tout cas.**_

 _Il attendit anxieusement une réponse, un émoticone, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, son portable chauffant dans sa paume, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran._

 _ **J'ai beaucoup aimé "Alive" et "Keep You Here".** , lui fit-elle savoir quinze secondes plus tard._

 _Double wow. Le sourire que Draco affichait à présent était purement et simplement stupide. Si Leyla était rentrée à cet instant là, Dieu seul savait combien de minutes elle aurait passé à rire._

 _ **Potter aime beaucoup "Alive" aussi.**_

 _ **Tout le monde aime cette chanson ! Surtout au Trois Balais. A chaque fois qu'on s'y arrête pour prendre un verre, Ron, Luna & Jal harcèlent Harry non-stop pour qu'il la diffuse en boucle. Si tu vois Harry apparaître dans ta TV pour meurtre à la chaîne dans les jours prochains, tu connaîtras d'avance la raison. **_

_Et bien évidemment, l'esprit masochiste de Draco ne resta bloqué que sur un seul infime, minime, minuscule petit détail._

 _ **Jal ?** , demanda-t-il._

 _La longue poignée de secondes qui précéda l'arrivée du message d'Hermione voulut tout dire. Draco la vit presque pianoter une réponse, l'effacer, changer quelques mots, arranger la ponctuation. Il n'aurait jamais dû poser cette question._

 _ **Un ami.** , fut sa formulation finale. **On s'est rencontré à Liverpool.**_

 _Il n'aurait jamais dû poser cette foutue question._

« What am I supposed to do after we've done everything that we've done ? Who is your replacement ? »

 _Draco n'était pas complètement stupide. Il savait lire entre les lignes, comprendre les silences et déduire._

 _Il connaissait déjà Jal de nom. Ron et Potter l'avait laissé fuité une fois en passant d'une façon si naturelle que cela ne pouvait que témoigner du niveau d'insertion actuel de ce parfait étranger dans le groupe. Il savait déjà ce à quoi Jal ressemblait, l'ayant aperçu dans l'arrière-plan des photos de Untel ou Unetelle en train de discuter avec Luna ou George. Draco se doutait de la place grandissante qu'il prenait au sein du groupe, voyait son nom apparaître de plus en plus souvent sur son fil d'actualité, observait les surnoms, inside jokes et projets de vacances se former sous ses yeux, reconnaissait à son poignet l'un des bracelets en argent d'Hermione sur la photo de profil Facebook groupée de Ron. «_ "Here is the deepest secret nobody knows" _– E.E. Cummings », telle était la citation qu'avait posté Hermione sur Instagram, deux mois plus tôt, taguant simplement Jal dans la description. Elle n'avait jamais identifié qui que ce soit dans ses clichés auparavant._

 _Alors, voilà. Draco était loin d'être stupide._

 _ **Tu aurais dû en faire un single, à mon sens. :)** , avait embrayé Hermione comme si de rien était, comme si le cœur de Draco ne venait pas d'être tendrement déchiqueté au couteau._

 _Ravalant son amertume, il répondit :_

 _ **Quoi donc ?**_

 _ **"Alive".**_

 _ **C'était le projet de base, jusqu'à ce que mon label décide de jouer aux dictateurs, comme toujours.** , confessa-t-il, "un ami, un ami, un ami" ne cessant de résonner en boucle dans son esprit._

 _ **Oh mince... ce sont eux qui prennent toutes les décisions ?**_

 _ **Yep. Limite s'ils ne dictent pas comment respirer à certains artistes.**_

 _ **Tu ne te laisses pas faire, j'espère.**_

 _Un semblant de sourire illumina partiellement ses traits abattus. Il retrouvait ici la Hermione Granger qu'il connaissait, celle qui ne supportait pas que l'on marche sur les pieds de ceux qui lui étaient chers._

 _ **Du tout. Ne t'inquiète pas.** , lui assura-t-il._

 _ **Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu te bats. Tu n'y serais jamais arrivé, sinon.**_

« Are we still good, are we still good... »

 _Draco prit une longue inspiration, ferma brièvement les yeux puis se jeta à l'eau._

 _ **Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi, surtout.**_

 _ **Non.**_

 _Ce fut un "non" direct, immédiat, net, envoyé presque à la seconde même où Draco avait répondu. Ce fut un "non" que le blond se reçut de plein fouet à la manière d'un coup de poing et qu'il fixa sans ciller jusqu'à ce que sa vue devienne trouble._

 _ **Je n'ai fait que t'encourager, te donner un peu d'élan. L'étincelle, c'est toi qui l'avait. Elle t'a permis d'atteindre ton objectif. Tu avais (et tu as toujours) un potentiel artistique immense qui n'attendait que d'être pris en main, développé correctement puis dévoilé au monde entier. Donne-toi du crédit, Draco. Tu le mérites amplement.**_

 _Draco lut et relut ce petit paragraphe, pris de sentiments contradictoires. Elle l'encensait et le faisait acteur de son propre succès tout en se retirant petit à petit du cadre. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retire du cadre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éclipse définitivement de sa vie. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse traduire son train de pensées chaotiques en une suite de mots censés, un autre message apparut à l'écran._

 _ **As-tu atteint ton objectif ?**_

 _Draco y réfléchit sérieusement. Avait-il accompli tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire depuis le jour où il avait posé un premier pied dans le studio de Londres ? Il avait été acclamé mondialement à l'unanimité, récompensé dans toutes les cérémonies musicales possibles et imaginables, nommé icône de ci et modèle de ça par une flopée de magazine influents, invité sur tel et tel plateau pour charmer l'opinion publique, vendu les tickets d'une tournée internationale en vingt-trois minutes seulement, acheté une Lamborghini juste pour savoir si sa carte allait être déclinée à la caisse. Et dire que quatre ans plus tôt, il ne possédait même pas de quoi s'acheter un blouson décent._

 _ **Dans un sens, oui.**_

 _Il cliqua sur envoyer puis relut ce qu'il venait d'écrire, son pouce survolant pensivement l'écran tactile comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose sans vraiment savoir quoi._

 _ **Quelques fois je me sens totalement largué.** , admit-il. **Spectateur de ma propre vie. Coincé dans une bulle. D'autres fois, j'ai l'impression d'être exactement là où je voulais être.**_

 _ **Et est-ce que tu es heureux ?** , lui demanda-t-elle enfin._

 _Draco ferma les yeux et se vit debout devant une caisse d'épicerie mal éclairée, sa guitare d'enfance à la main, chantant du The Weeknd à une vendeuse conquise. Il ferma encore les yeux et se vit sous une couette, des mains lui caressant doucement les cheveux, une voix lui promettant monts et merveilles dans le creux de son oreille. Il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois et se vit affalé sur un fauteuil de karaoké en cuir bleu délavé, l'alcool mélangeant les sons et les couleurs tout autour de lui et Hermione frottant son nez contre sa barbe, sa figure nichée dans son cou._

 _ **J'essaie.**_

* * *

.

 **Chansons mentionnées dans l'ordre (si ceci vous intéresse) :**

Rolling Stone - The Weeknd **/** High Street - Dev Hynes  & Skepta **/** Cause I'm A Man - Tame Impala **/** No Better - Lorde **/** No Angel - Beyoncé **/** 1991 - Crystal Castles **/** Jungle - Drake.

.

 **Un gros challenge, cette fanfic. J'espère vraiment, vraiment qu'elle vous a plu. Je me suis relue plusieurs fois (grande première) mais il doit encore y avoir des fautes car elles sont tenaces, ces petites bestioles. Merci d'avoir lu cet OS et comme mot de fin, je choisirais de vous donner ce conseil crucial : Don't Drake and drive.**

 **xo,**

 **IACB.**


End file.
